Seven Days
by GoodAsianBoy
Summary: After Taki proposes to Mitsuha the two love birds take the next step in their love story: holy matrimony. With only seven days before the biggest day of their young lives, Mitsuha, Taki, and their friends still have many things to do before the two say "I do." With each closer day comes a different story with different characters as they all prepare for the wedding.
1. Preparation

Seven Days

Story by: GoodAsianBoy

For those who read my first fanfic, thank you the support. I hope you like this story as much as the previous one. The structure of this fanfic is a little different, as each day focuses on a different story and specific characters but is supplemental to the overall story which is Taki and Mitsuha wedding, trust.

Sidenote: listening to the OST while writing this makes the experience better, until Katewaredoki plays. My world stops because I just pictured Mitsuha finally meeting Taki. If you'll excuse me, the feels are flooding in.

* * *

"Where's the church?"

'There's one in the middle of Tokyo."

"Do we know a celebrant?"

"Obaa-chan can officiate the wedding."

"What about flowers?"

"Tsukasa owns a flower shop."

"What about attire?"

"Saya-chi's fashionable."

"Ummm, ummm, what else!?" Taki flails his hands frantically in excitement.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Mitsuha yelled out.

Like a couple of children going to Disneyland for the first time, the two couldn't contain themselves and exploded in screams of excitement. Holding each other hand in hand, they began to jump in circles. Then with all her strength, Mitsuha carries Taki like a baby and twirls him around. Taki raising his arms paints this picture even more vivdly. Their faces meet each other and they share a kiss.

"I love you, you idiot!"

"I love you too, pervert!"

The two share a laugh, and continue with their celebratory merriment. Meanwhile from a distance an eye was poking out of Yotsuha's room. Boredom is a common ailment of peers her age, and pigtailed adolescent, and her current method of alleviating this was by eavesdropping on her older sister and future brother-in-law.

"So many gender roles were broken during the last five minutes Obaa-chan," she said as she was kneeling down and her face pasted on the edge of the door.

Oh her small, neatly-made bed sat her grandmother, Hitoha, delightfully sipping her jasmine tea while she kept her granddaughter company.

"Oh stop, Yotsuha. Let them act like that. You wouldn't understand how they feel until you reach where they are right now. Trust me, your father and mother were much worse." For some reason hearing that comment caused Yotsuha to stiffen up in shock. Now her attention was towards her grandmother, and the door was left unattended. Taki and Mitsuha screams can still be heard outside.

"Ehh? Otou-san showing excitement!?" Yotsuha can hardly believe that someone as stoic and bland as her father can express any ounce of emotion, let alone excitement and happiness. "Do weddings actually make people weirder than they already are." Yotsuha exclaims as she turns back her attention to the door.

"How about you find out yourself, Yotsuha. You are at a marriageable age." Hitoha winks at her granddaughter. "I have two granddaughters, yet neither of them have made me any great-grandkids. You know I don't have all the time in the world, dear."

"Geh?" is all that Yotsuha can say. She immediately shut the door behind her and sat with her grandmother, her face bright-red. Hitoha couldn't help but laugh at her innocent granddaughter's reaction.

For the rest of the night, Yotsuha stayed in her room, her grandmother's comments echoed in her head as she pondered on that question.

"Dammit Obaa-chan, a girl becomes a woman at her own pace." She firmly stated as she sat by her window staring at the night sky.

While Yotsuha pondered within the confines of her room, the lights were still on across the small hallway as Taki and Mitsuha were still discussing about the preparations of their big day. They decided to move to their room so as to not disturb the rest of the residents of their apartment.

It's been a couple of weeks since Taki proposed to Mitsuha after a long, bizarre journey to the mountains. What Taki intended that day was to get Mitsuha's hand in marriage, but unexpectedly he got something of equal value: the lost memories he and his beloved had prior to being separated. For five agonizing years, Mitsuha and Taki had to live each day completely unaware of each other's existence. Yet, within the deepest confines of their hearts, there was a ache that resided, and there were nights when they would stay awake in wonder: "Why am I feeling this pain?" There were times when they would wake up, tears flooding down their faces. Their loved ones tried their best to ease their malaise, and while their efforts weren't all in vain, for some reason they both felt empty; but that was all in the past. Since then, the pain that infected their hearts has subsided, and with their memories intact the feeling of emptiness they felt is long gone. They have each other. Now these two are set to take the next step in their extraordinary love story: holy matrimony.

The moon was out, shining brightly on the city of Tokyo, the nearby skyscrapers reflected the moon's image on its windows, while the faint sounds of sirens and nightlife filled the silence in the air. Taki was laying down on their bed, reading a wedding pamphlet, waiting for his fiancee to finish getting ready for bed. Mitsuha comes out of the bathroom, dressed in her old pink nightgown. Taki couldn't help but think that it was adorable that she still wore the same pajamas from high school, however his attraction was soon deterred as he noticed she was trying to say something with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I know we're both excited, but there's still a lot to do before the ceremony," she mumbled as she brushed the sides of her teeth.

"Yeah I know," Taki said, "We still have to determine how many guest should we invite, not to mention getting my suit ready." Taki turns on his side to face Mitsuha who's by the bathroom sink.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress," Taki smiled,"You'll look so beautiful in it." Taki can already imagining seeing his beautiful future wife dressed elegantly in white. However, his fantasy was cut short, as Mitsuha continues to talk to him with a toothbrush in her mouth. Taki could barely make out her words.

"I think we should make the wedding small, just invite our closest friends, huh Taki-kun?" is what he thought he heard as Mitsuha's poked her head out of the bathroom door. Annoyed, Taki got up from the bed and and stood by the bathroom door. Mitsuha turns around, bewildered at the sight of her fiancee standing next to her. Suddenly, a pair of fingers approached her face as Taki quickly flicked his fingers on her forehead, punishing her for her shenanigans.

"Oi, it's rude to talk to someone with their mouth full."

Rubbing her now red forehead, Mitsuha tried to justify her actions.

"I wasn't eating anything," she said as she pouted.

"Anyway, how are we gonna go about telling our friends of the wedding," Mitsuha said as she braided her hair in a very familiar pattern.

"I was thinking I should talk to Tessie, Sayaka, and your family, while you talk to Dad and my friends."

"That can work." Mitsuha said as she lifted up the blanket and snuggled her way inside their bed. "Talking to Miki-chan and Tsukasa-san should be easy. Those two have been synchronized with their decisions since they got married." Mitsuha stretches her arms, trying to curl herself to a comfortable position.

"Talk about being unconventional, I was planning on talking to Tessie and Saya-chi tomorrow, but since you're doing it I wish you the best of luck," Mitsuha smiled as she faced her boyfriend.

To tease Taki even more she opens her mouth and huffs a gentle breath of air at his face.

"How my breath? It's minty fresh, right."

Rather than letting her pester him even further, Taki placed his hand on Mitsuha's braid and brought her head close to his lips. With his blue eyes staring at her, he kisses her pink lips, and whispered to her in a gentle, seductive voice.

"Honey, it's time for bed."

He then turned to the other side of the bed and began his slumber. Blushing red, all Mitsuha can do is humbly admit defeat.

"No fair, Taki-kun! You can't abuse your charm like that!"

Taki began to snore.

Days Until Wedding: 7


	2. Invitation

Here's Chapter Two. It's a little lengthy since I decided to write both Taki and Mitsuha's perspective. I didn't really know how to go about this chapter, and I'm kinda experiencing a creative block right now. So if the writing seems off, I apologize. This chapter wasn't as planned out, but I promise the next one will be more well thought out.

P.S.: Don't listen to My Chemical Romance while trying to write about something happy like announcing your wedding to your friends. The sadness you feel from heartbreak conflicts with happy tone you're trying to set.

* * *

"Geez, I don't know what's wrong with that woman, sometimes." Staring at his own reflection, Taki is struggling to fix the crease on his blazer. With no other options, Taki takes out an iron from the closet and sets his blazer on the bed; he's in a bit of a rush, and frankly even if he weren't in a time constraint. He presses a button that sprays steam on his jacket, and smooths out the collar once the hot metal pressed against the fabric. Wiping sweat of his face, Taki check his phone, reading the text his fiancee left for him.

 _I hope you enjoyed sleeping in, sweetie. I turned off your alarm because you abused your seductive powers last night 3 Don't wake up too late, Saya-chi might finish her cake before you even get there._

Taki gives a sigh of annoyance. He knows Mitsuha likes to mess with him once in awhile, but she should know that Taki loves being punctual. "Honestly, doesn't she remember how mad I get whenever she would show up late to my shifts," he said as he buttoned up his shirt. During their time in each others bodies, Mitsuha was notorious for showing up late to Taki's shifts. Luckily, Okudera never minded; lucky for Taki, she was very forgiving, but at the cost of her still teasing Taki about his tardiness to this day. Taki locks the door with his key, and checks the train schedule on his phone. "Well, it's not like they're expecting me to pay them a visit."

"Ehh?" Sayaka said with a piece of cake stabbed on her fork.

"Forgive me for my tardiness Teshigawara-san," Taki stated as he bowed in front of the confused couple.

Tessie couldn't help but let out a chuckle, and to join in on Taki's charade he holds up his hand, gesturing him to desist. "Save the formalities at the office, Tachibana-san." Taki nonchalantly pulls a chair in front of the two, who turn to each other still unaware of what is going on.

"Did something happen to Mitsuha," Sayaka asked to break the silence, "She was supposed to meet us here for brunch."

Taki puts down the menu, and begins explaining the reason for his unexpected appearance. "I know. Mitsuha told me you three were meeting here because she wanted to talk to you about something, but I insisted that I come instead." Sayaka nods her head as she stuffs her face with cake.

"I was wondering why she wanted to meet up somewhere. If she needed to talk, she could've called me." Sayaka mumbled with chocolate cake still in her mouth. Taki and Tessie looked at her with disdain.

"Oi, quit stuffing your face for a second!"

"Ahh, you should learns some manners when you ask for something!"

"Manners? You're the one talking with their mouth full!"

Reminded of last night's events, Taki couldn't help but compare Mitsuha to how Sayaka was behaving in front of him. " _I guess best friends do share each other's mannerisms."_

But Taki isn't really foreign to Tessie and Sayaka's bickering. From what he recalls during his time in Itomori, the two would always get into petty arguments. From the get go, the two sounded like a married couple. Fate has a weird way of tying people together. As much as Taki enjoyed the nostalgia, however, he came here to discuss something important.

With their brunch finished, Take turns his glance at the couple. "Listen," Taki says as he wipes the grease off his mouth with a napkin. "Mitsuha wanted to speak to you in person because she wanted to see your reactions once you hear the news."

"News?" Tessie said placing his glass of water down on the table.

"What did she do, Taki!? Is she pregnant!" Sayaka said as she slammed her hands on the table.

Taki puts his hands up in defense, "No! No! Were not that far into our lives just yet." Sayaka leers at Taki in denial.

"Actually, before I let you in on the news, I thought I should shoot this so that Mitsuha can keep it for later." Taki takes his phone and places it by the napkin holder, using it as a makeshift tripod. He then places his hands on Tessie and Sayaka hands. The two blush at Taki's strange action.

"Katsuhiko and Sayaka Teshigawara, would you go to my wedding?"

A silence rang inside the small restaurant. Taki calls the waiter to ask for the check.

"I'll be paying for the brunch, sir." Taki says happily as he hands the waiter his credit card.

Suddenly their eyes brightened up and widened. They finally processed the message they just received.

"YOU TWO ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!?" The entire restaurant looked at them in bewilderment.

"Tessie! What should we do!? I need to buy a dress! We need to get a wedding present!"

"Calm down, woman! We need to think this through! We need to go to a tailor!" Tessie screams as he shakes his wife in excitement.

"Actually Mitsuha and I were thinking that you two can help us out with everyone's clothing. Mitsuha always said you two were the most fashionable."

"Ehhh!? Have you not seen Okudera-san? I've never seen her in something that looked bad." Sayaka, shocked at Taki's complement.

"Trust me, you two dress a lot better."

Tears started flooding out of Sayaka's eyes. She covers her face on Tessie's sweater, trying to hide her happiness from Taki. "It's finally happening, our Mitsuha's getting married!"

"I so happy for you two! Please bless us with many children!" Tessie says as he tries to keep the tears from flowing down his face.

"Oi, you two sound like two an old couple nagging their children. Is this what marriage does to people?" Taki says jokingly as he takes a sips of his after meal coffee.

"WE'RE NOT THAT OLD!"

Taki gets up from his chair and spreads his arms at the two and gives them a hug. Receptive of his hug, the two fold their arms around the bachelor.

Later that day, Taki steps out of the subway and sits on a bench to rest his feet after a long day of walking. Replaying the video he took earlier, his phone begins to vibrate; he forgot to put it back on ring after his brunch meeting.

"Hello."

"So, how did it go with Tessie and Saya-chi?"

"I'll show you the video later. How did it go for you?"

The street lights above him begin to illuminate the Japanese metropolis, and helicopters ring above him as Taki takes out his earphones in order to listen to his fiancee better.

* * *

Mitsuha checks her phone as she waits for the train to arrive. Thinking of how Taki would react to waking up late, she couldn't help herself from letting out a laugh. She smiles to herself and stares at the glaring sun.

"I really wish I can see Taki-kun's face when he wakes up. He loves being punctual, but Saya-chi knows that I always run late, so he'll be okay."

The train makes it stop and opens its doors. Mitsuha waits for the passengers to empty out the train before she boards. Holding on a handrail she looks out the window as she begins to contemplate about her visit to the Fujiis. Unlike Sayaka and Tessie, who've known each other since they were young, Tsukasa and Miki met through their mutual friendship with Taki. Mitsuha recalls the many conversations she had with Tsukasa at his apartment, back when she was still in Taki's body. At first she was shy to enter a boy's room, other than Taki's (it's not like she had a choice) and Tessie's, but for the sake of maintaining Taki's character she had to muster up the courage. Surprisingly, she was pretty helpful with answering Tsukasa's concerns about women. He was even open enough to admit that he was jealous that Taki was able to get close with Miki. Mitsuha would jokingly tell him to try his hand in the event Taki's awkwardness would fail to impress her; she didn't know he would heed her comment so seriously.

 _"I guess best friends really behave similarly"_ pointing to the fact that both Taki and Tsukasa are both with women a few years their senior. _"He could've saved Taki half the day telling him that they were married, but I guess Miki-chan wanted to catch up with him."_

Mitsuha walks down a small street. A couple of yards away, she spots a lone flower shop. Even from where she stands, the flowers filled the air with a pleasant aroma. She walks to the storefront to see a man watering his tulips. The man turns around and uses his middle finger to fix his glasses against his face.

"Oh hello Mitsuha, I didn't know you would show up so soon," Tsukasa said in a welcoming tone.

"Well the train arrived earlier than scheduled."

"So, did Taki like your little prank on him? It's not fair of him to use his charm like that," Like a stern father, Tsukasa crosses his arms disappointed at his friend's actions. They both share a laugh.

"Oh my, you're here early," A voice called out to them. Sporting a v-neck shirt and red shorts, was Miki Okudera. However, these days she wishes for her friends to call her Mrs. Fujii; Taki and Mitsuha still call her Okudera-senpai occasionally despite her protests.

"So what brings you here out of the blue? Taki giving you a hard time?" Miki jokingly says as she hands Mitsuha a cup of tea. Tsukasa offers her a plate of sandwiches, to which she happily takes one.

"Taki-kun was supposed to talk to you guys in person, but I wanted to be unconventional," Mitsuha says as she takes a bite of her egg sandwich. "We already let the single guests know ahead of time, but we wanted to let the couples know last."

"So Shinta and Yotsuha," the couple said as Tsukasa feeds his wife a piece of croquette. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well..." Mitsuha said as she fidgets with the tips of her fingers. Her face starts turning red. The room grew silent.

Tsukasa drinks his coffee, for some reason light begins to glare from his glasses.

"So if finally come to this." Both ladies look at him puzzled. Tsukasa darts his finger at a confused Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha-san you cannot spend a night with Okudera-san! She's in a happy marriage!" Mitsuha face burns in an even darker shade of red.

"EHHH!? What are you saying you pervert!" Miki said pounding her husbands shoulder.

"Owww honey, that hurts! I was just trying to break this awkward silence." Tsukasa rubs his throbbing arm.

"I was wondering if you can supply Taki and I with flowers?"

"Why do you two need flowers all of a sudden?" Tsukasa asked. Miki nudges to her husband to focus on Mitsuha's hand. Unconsciously rubbing the hand which held her engagement ring, Mitsuha let her body do all the talking. The two look at each other and stand from their seats. Quickly the couple lunge themselves to Mitsuha, knocking her off her chair. Mitsuha stares upwards as her face was rained on by her friends' happy tears.

"Tears? I haven't even said anything yet!"

"It's okay," the two said, "We'll gladly provide our services." The two help Mitsuha from the floor and give her a proper hug.

"Let's call Taki-kun, I wanna congratulate him of the good news," Miki said as she takes her phone out. Mitsuha gently places her hand in the way.

"I think it would be better if I tell him."

Tsukasa smiles as he holds his cup of coffee.

 _"I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, Taki. Please don't mess this up. I will personally kick your ass if you do."_ He takes a sip of the black, hot liquid.

Back at her apartment, Mitsuha takes of her shoes and puts on her slippers. Looking at a deserted couch, she throws her body at it and rests her legs up on the its armrests.

"Yotsuha and Obaa-chan won't be back from shopping for another hour." Mitsuha punches in a number on her phone. A deep voice answers the call.

"Hello."

"So, how did it go with Tessie and Saya-chi?"

"I'll show you the video later. How did it go for you?"

She puts her phone on speaker phone and goes on Instagram. She scrolls down her feed to a picture that Miki posted. The photo was Miki and Tsukasa with Mitsuha sandwiched in between them, both kissing a blushing a Mitsuha on her cheeks. The caption reads "I'm so happy for this beautiful person. She's finally marrying her idiot boyfriend." Mitsuha couldn't help but smile at the happiness her boyfriend's friends shared for her.

"I'll tell you about it, but you should check Miki's instagram first. You'll get a good laugh out of her newest post."

Mitsuha laid on the couch shaking her resting feet as she listened to her fiancee's story.

Days until wedding: 6


	3. Anxiety

Chapter 3 is finally up after being on a hiatus for a few days. Work got in the way, so my apologies. Anyways, enjoy!

Since I've been mentioning what I listen to while I write, I might as well continue. I was feeling happy today, so to keep the vibe going I decided to listen to Chance the Rapper's "No Problem."

* * *

"And so she found the ring in her souffle after feeling something weird in her mouth." Taki and Tessie stare at Tsukasa, both weirded out by the fact that Tsukasa is completely unphased at the fact that his "brilliant" plan could've ended tragically. Tsukasa reciprocates their reaction with a simple smile.

"She could've choked on the ring." Taki exclaimes with annoyance at his friend's negligence.

"I guess it alright," Tessie explains. "If anything it's an interesting story to tell." All three nodded in agreement.

After successfully inviting all their friends to their wedding, preparations are in full swing. Although happy that he'll finally be able to marry his beloved, Taki still had a lot on his mind. Worried about their friend, Tessie and Tsukasa both volunteered to talk to Taki about his premarital anxiety. As married men, Tsukasa approaching his third year while Tessie his second, they have some insight that might put Taki's heart at ease. However, rather than telling him straightforward, the two decided to share to the anxious Taki how they married their respective wives. Taki knew first hand that Tessie and Sayaka were always seen together, but he didn't know that the two were hesitant at first to commit to a relationship. At the time, they valued their friendship above all else, but learned that being in a relationship is just a more intimate friendship. Also Tiamat crashing into their town made them realize that their time on Earth was limited, and they confessed their love for each other as an act of urgency. To Taki, the story is cute, but somewhat hilarious. Taki stopped Tessie before he went on to talk about his wedding; Taki didn't need to hear it, after all he was invited to be Mitsuha's date for the ceremony.

Tsukasa's story, however, perplexed him. He knew that the two began dating after their trip to Hida, but wondered why he was never invited to their wedding. He recalls a time when Miki visited him and after spending the day with her, she shows him a ring, telling him that he would find happiness someday. Looking back, Taki noticed that the ring on her finger looked exactly like the one Tsukasa had on when they met at Leaves of Words earlier that same day. Little did he know that Tsukasa plotted the entire meeting as a way to lift up Taki's spirits; at the time Taki was having trouble finding work too, and wouldn't open up to anyone about it. Tsukasa finally revealed to the two that he never actually found work, despite bragging to Taki about getting job offers. Adding on to his frustrations was the fact that his lack of money made it impossible for Tsukasa to give his girlfriend the wedding she deserved. Despite this, Miki assured her boyfriend that no matter what situation they were in, she'll be there for him. Thinking that going back to school would broaden his options, Tsukasa decided that he would try to go to graduate school. Fortunately his grades were high enough for him to attend medical school in Tokyo. Despite this, the two were wedded by a judge. Using the little money he had, Tsukasa bought Miki her wedding ring. He promised her that he'll give her a proper ceremony once he becomes a doctor. In the meantime, Tsukasa tends to the family-owned flower shop full time, while Miki helps him on weekends. Both risked financial instability in order to be with together.

* * *

"Why did you rush into commitment knowing that you're financially unstable?" Taki said in a serious tone.

"Oi, the flower shop still makes a decent amount of money." An offended Tsukasa calms himself down by drinking his coffee. "Jokes aside, it was Miki who wanted it. We decided to postpone having a ceremony until I start my medical practice. That woman trusts in my abilities too much, it's unbelievable."

" _Trust. I wonder if Mitsuha trusts me enough?"_ A heavy hand clamped on his shoulder in a firm, but assuring manner.

"If you're wondering if Mitsuha trusts you enough, she does." said Tessie. "I offered to help you get a job at the firm, but Mitsuha insisted that you'll find one on your own. The day after we talked, you showed up for your first day. Crazy how things work out, huh? I guess we were meant to work together." Tessie ends his monologue taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I just don't know if I'm ready." Taki stares at his unfinished pile of macadamia pancakes, mesmerized by the thoughts going on his head. Tessie and Tsukasa look at each other. They nodded to each other, as if they're agreeing to some attempt to make and Taki's doubting. Quietly, Tsukasa gets up from his chair and goes behind Taki. With all his force, he slaps the inattentive Taki on his back. The stinging sensation woke him up from his stupor.

"Ouch! Why?" Taki tries to pat his back to put out the pain.

Fixing his glasses, Tsukasa ignores Taki and continues to stand behind him. Tessie then gets up from his seat and walks behind Taki, who continues to writhe in pain. With all five fingers spread as humanly possible, he slams his hand on the same spot that Tsukasa slapped Taki.

"Tessie!" Taki said in pain and annoyance. The two continued to interchange their roles in slapping Taki's back.

"Stop." *slap!*

"Worrying." *slap!*

"Just." *slap!*

"Do it." *slap!*

The entire restaurant stared as this whole act played out in front of their eyes. An old lady, lowered her sunglasses to better see what was happening, thinking if she should intervene. The other lady with a wooden cane by her right leg signaled to her friend not to butt in. They continued to watch.

"AHHHHH! ENOUGH! ALRIGHT!" Taki screams as he gets up from his seat and slams his hands on the table. The restaurant went quiet as Taki huffed in anger. He looked at both his friends; he wanted to hit them both for causing a scene in front of all these people. However, the cloud of anger that shrouded him clears up as he comes to realization. He remembers the time he proposed to Mitsuha in the mountains. At the time he was certain that their love was something that no force can hinder.

" _What am I doing? Of course marriage is hard, but at least I'll be facing the journey with her."_

Taki attained enlightenment. Sensing that they've completed their mission, Tessie gestures to the waiter to give them the check. As they leave, all three apologize to the staff and guests for the scene they caused. The manager tells them not to worry, but commended the two for handling Taki's premarital jitters in such an original, yet violent way.

"Thanks for cheering me up. Sorry for burdening you guys," Taki said sincerely, bowing his head at the two. Tessie and Tsukasa look at each other again.

" _This is the same guy who was spacing out while staring at his pancakes. Why is he being so humble all of a sudden?"_ they both thought.

"Taki, we've been friends for a long time. You can always count on me,"

"I may not have the history that you and Tsukasa have, but you know I'm there for you too, bro"

The two lightly tap Taki's chest with their fists and give him a smile. They know that Taki will bombard them with questions once he ties the knot, but they don't mind. Though neither knew of Mitsuha's and Taki's body-swapping experience, both Tessie and Tsukasa have fond memories of the two in the past, and subconsciously they knew that the two would complement each other perfectly. They wave goodbye as Taki left, claiming that he needed to prepare for something important tomorrow. As the two fellows walk by a bench, the same pair of old ladies from earlier sat feeding a flock of birds with breadcrumbs. Curious, the one wearing sunglasses and a headscarf tilted her head up and asked the two men a question.

* * *

"Young man, may I ask who's being married? I certainly hope it's not you. I heard you're in a loving marriage with a beautiful, vibrant woman?"

Tsukasa approaches the elderly woman and pinches the middle of her sunglasses, taking them off for her.

"Yes, my darling wife, we all know you're beautiful. You can drop the charade." Tessie stares at the two with confusion. The other elderly woman twirls her cans as she looks at the young man and sighs in disappointment.

"You could never really catch on to things quickly, huh? My idiot darling."

"What's going on here?!" Tessie said.

"Eh?" All three look at him, surprised that he still hasn't caught on the act. The two old ladies take off their wigs and wipe the makeup off their faces. Sayaka looks at her husband and pouts at him for his lack of observation.

"Sayaka!? Okudera-senpai!?"

"Seriously, your even calling me that?" Miki palms her her face, "You didn't even meet me when you were in high school."

"Sorry, it's kinda trending amongst us." A sweat of shame falls down on Tessie's neck.

"Anyways, everything went to plan. You can tell Mitsuha not to worry about Taki." Tsukasa said.

"Did you have to literally slap some sense into him?" said a concerned Sayaka. "Mitsuha will see the handprints on his back when they go to bed!"

"Don't worry, Taki's a big boy!" Tsukasa waves his hand as a gesture of assurance. "Oi, Tessie let's leave the area. Mitsuha might come any minute."

"But, I still don't…"

"Ugh, I'll explain everything when I get home! Good grief, you're so dense!" Sayaka said in a firm tone.

Even though his pride wouldn't let this go, Tessie agrees to leave with Tsukasa. The two hop on Tessie's motorbike and drive away. As their wives wave bye to them, Sayaka lets out another sigh. Miki looks at her and smiles.

"You two bicker like an old couple, it sounds like you two were meant to be together."

"Hmph, you two are too nice to each other, when will you two stop acting like a pair of young lovers?" Sayaka said as she smirked.

"Once we actually propose in a formal celebration, then maybe we can act more maturely."

"I can't wait!"

The two share a laugh, then a familiar voice cries out to them from a distance. The two turn their stare at the opposite direction to find a frantic Mitsuha flailing her arms in the air trying to catch her friends attention.

"Saya-chi! Miki-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"I guess we can tell her everything," Miki said as she waves at Mitsuha.

"Do you think she'll get mad that we spied on her future husband?" Sayaka pondered.

"I think she'll appreciate our effort," confidence reverberated in Miki's voice.

The two get up from the bench and stuff their wigs in their purses. They catch up with Mitsuha and enter the cafe, the staff unaware that the two ladies were eavesdropping on their three guests earlier. After their lunch meeting, Mitsuha learned to appreciate the loving support she and Taki receive from her friends. Though as a precaution, Mitsuha made Miki and Sayaka swear to never do something this intricate again.

"A simple talk over coffee would've sufficed." Mitsuha scolds them in a soft but threatening tone. Like two children, they lowered their head is shame. Mitsuha gave the same lecture to Tessie and Tsukasa over the phone as she iced Taki's sore back.

The pain subsided after lunch, but Mitsuha insisted on the treatment. Taki didn't seem to mind.

Days until wedding: 5


	4. Kuchikamizake

Hello guys, back with another chapter. This one is a little long, but I wanted to flesh out as much detail in order to humanize Mitsuha's dad as much as possible. I recently watched the movie again, and felt like I needed to finish this chapter.

No music recommendations this time since I wrote this completely out of inspiration of the movie. However, I do recommend watching Samurai Jack season five if you haven't done so. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Dammit, where is he it's been two hours!?" Toshiki Miyamizu checks the time on his phone. He dials a number and patiently waits until someone answers.

"Hi Dad!"

"Yotsuha, how are things?"

"Oh they're okay I guess. I'm kinda feeling yucky with all the lovey-dovey stuff that's going on in Tokyo."

"What do you mean?" Toshiki asks pretending to be oblivious.

"Oh c'mon Dad you know it's Nee-chan and Taki's wedding is in a few days, right?"

"Is it? I almost forgot!" Toshiki says in a sarcastic tone. "Well you don't have to worry about that, sweetie. I won't pressure you as much as your grandmother, but I do want some grandchildren someday."

"Ehh! Have you been talking to Obaa-chan or something!? I'll become a woman on my own terms!"

Toshiki smiles.

" _At least I can crack jokes with her again."_

"Where's Mitsuha? I need to ask her something."

Through the phone's speakers Toshiki can hear Yotsuha screaming for her sister to come answer the phone, pushing her to hurry up. " _I'm glad those two grew up well together without me."_

"Hello Dad."

"Mitsuha, where is Taki? He extremely late!"

Mitsuha talks on the phone trying to justify Taki's tardiness as Yotsuha confines herself within the comfort of her own room, eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm still young, geez." She says as she takes a spoonful to her mouth.

* * *

3:00 AM

Taki wakes up and checks his phone for the time. It's just 3:00 AM, and his train leaves in two hours. However for some reason Taki felt this uneasiness in his stomach. Was it the food he ate at the cafe yesterday? It was delicious, and he's been there countless times (Mitsuha can definitely vouch for that) so he doubts that the quality of their food would suddenly change. No, he knows exactly why he's nervous. Today's the day he asks Mitsuha's father for his daughter's hand in marriage. Even though they didn't really have to, for the sake of the full marriage experience, he decided to do so. After all, it's a custom within western weddings. Still, like any other man Taki still feels like Toshiki spites him a little.

" _Does he know that I was inside Mitsuha when I grabbed him by the neck and almost punched him?"_

" _Probably not."_

Taki never expected that the preparations for his wedding would give him so much stress. He looks at his fiancee, who was sleeping soundly on her side. Facing his direction, her hair was braided in the same way it was back in her high school days. Taki couldn't help but smile.

"How adorable," Taki he said as he lightly touches Mitsuha's hair. She let's out a groan and twists to her other side, body tucked in fetal position. Thinking that a little cuddling would ease his mind, Taki curled up behind her and rested his on the back of her shoulder. Mitsuha wakes up in a daze, and notices a familiar warmth coming from behind her. A puff of breath touches her nape. She stretches out a hand to pet Taki's head.

"You still have two hours until you leave. The train stop is only five minutes away." She says in a drowsy drawl.

"I just wanted to hold you is all." Taki's squeezes her softly.

"What's wrong, all you're doing is talking to my dad today. Though I don't know why he told you to go all the way to Itomori. Maybe to set the mood right?" Mitsuha ponders. "Besides, it shouldn't have taken you this long to ask. I talked to your dad weeks before we started inviting everybody."

Taki's dad may be stoic, but hearing the news of his son being married brought out the happiness in him. With a warm hug, he gladly took in Mitsuha as his daughter-in-law.

"Well your dad isn't the best conversationalist when it comes to me."

It still feels strange to Taki that Mitsuha talks her father so lightly these days. He definitely remembers the bad blood between the two having seen it first hand back then. However, like with all broken bonds, time heals wounds. If anything, Itomori's destruction was a blessing in disguise. It gave Mitsuha and Toshiki a second chance to rekindle their relationship. It was rough at first, but they did it by talking it out. Nowadays, he does visit once on occasion, and is in talking terms with his mother-in-law; Yotsuha gets annoyed that he's being overprotective of her when it comes to boys. It's actually quite impressive how much effort he put into moving on from the past, but when it comes to Taki, he seems very cold. Taki would always try to engage with the man, but he would end the conversation prematurely with one-worded answers (maybe a sentence if the question was better worded).

Mitsuha turns to face Taki, seeing her face this close gave Taki a sense of serenity. "You're worrying too much," she says as she touches Taki's cheek. "Go back to bed." She kisses him on the forehead.

"Okay." The two snuggle together as Taki returns to his slumber.

* * *

5:00 AM

"Taki nii-chan!" Taki body shakes like an earthquake.

"Taki nii-chan!" A hand slaps him across the face.

"Bastard! Who-" Yotsuha looks at him like a disappointed mother waking her child up for school.

"You're late!"

"Where's Mitsuha?"

"She preparing breakfast. You supposed to leave already."

Taki looks at his phone.

"Ehh? I overslept."

Yotsuha palms her face.

"Honestly, you two are meant to be married. At least you two will wake up late together!"

She slams the door in Taki's face.

Mitsuha is stirring a pot of miso soup, when suddenly Taki comes from behind and kisses her cheek.

"Oi, being anxious about meeting my father is no excuse for tardiness." She hands her fiancee a bento.

"Here eat this while you're on the train."

"Thank you." Taki says shamefully. He bows his head in gratitude and dashes out the apartment to catch the next train.

"Your boyfriend is weird." Yotsuha exclaims as she drinks a cup of orange juice.

"I think it's adorable that he's rattled like this."

Yotsuha sighs. "You're weird too."

* * *

9:00 AM

"Taki, you're late."

"Sorry Miyamizu-san, the high school grounds are pretty hard to find. Luckily Mitsuha gave me directions."

" _She also texted me links on how to ask a father for his daughter's hand in marriage. What's wrong with this woman. It's like she loves bringing up my past social failures."_

"Why did you want me to go this far, sir? Wouldn't it have been easier to talk somewhere in Tokyo."

"It would've been but I wanted to talk to you about something." Taki's eyes open.

"I know you want to talk to me about marrying Mitsuha, no?"

"Yes."

"She told me about her going to your father, and you insisted on talking to me."

"It's kinda part of the whole experience, sir."

"Mmhmm, yes."

"She also told me that I act cold in front of you."

" _That girl."_ Taki clinches his fist in annoyance.

"However, rather than explain everything to you in words, I want you to drink this." Toshiki reveals a bottle with a red ribbon neatly tied on the top.

Taki swallows his spit as Toshiki pours a shot of sake in the bottle cap.

"You know what this is, right?"

"I didn't know that men did the ritual as well."

"Well traditionally a virgin girl is preferred, but Hitoha insists that everyone participate."

Taki looks at the clear, opaque liquor. He's drank Mitsuha's kuchikamizake before in order to travel to the past, but at the time he didn't know that the rice wine was formed by chewing rice. The saliva's enzymes act as a catalyst for the fermenting process to begin.

" _First my future wife, now her father._ '"

But Taki had no choice. He looked at the clear liquor, somewhat disgusted at the thought of drinking saliva sake.

" _You know, some people would pay money to do stuff like this."_ He held his head up and downed the sake quickly. With a flash, a familiar experience begins to take over Taki's body. He takes a dive into a lake of water and suddenly visions come flying towards him.

Visions of a man who is studying hard a law school in Tokyo.

Visions of a man excelling in his work, with the vision of one day being a lawmaker.

Visions of a man sleeping in the library, after exhausting himself for hours on end.

Visions of a man who dreams of being a dark-haired woman in the countryside.

For some reason the quiet, mundane life appealed to him. He may not be from Tokyo, but he's spent a good amount of years to consider himself a resident there. However, the countryside was like a peaceful escape from the hustle and bustle of the city. He knew he had to meet this woman.

The visions move forward to the mani painfully dragging himself on the middle of the road. The road looked familiar to Taki, he walks there often with Sayaka and Tessie, but to this pathetic man it was road leading to nowhere. Sadly, the man collapses. Hours pass, and the man wakes up inside a familiar house. With his head facing up, he sees a face of a woman with long black hair. Her beautiful smile looks down on him, assuring him that she was the one who nursed him back to health. The way the man looked at her was the same way Taki looked at Mitsuha every morning.

" _She looks like Mistuha and Yotsuha."_

Finally the woman began to speak.

"I'm Miyamizu Futaba. Who are you? It's not common having a stranger come to Itomori."

The man gets up and observes the room he's in. On the top are pictures of the woman's ancestors surrounding the perimeter of the room. There was a table next to where he lay, and an analog television on the corner of the room. Groggily, he rubs his eyes and looks at the young woman in the face.

"Toshiki."

Time moves forward again. This time visions of Toshiki and Futaba enjoying each others company.

"Will you stay here?"

"Yes. The city may have given me opportunities, but you have given me everything."

The two share a kiss, and the vision fast forward once again. Now there are visions of a small, dark-haired girl playing with her mother's belly. Toshiki looks at them both happily.

"Mama, so my baby sister's inside your belly?"

"Yes, Mitsuha, and she'll be ready to come out anytime." Futaba smiles at her curious daughter.

"But why did you eat her if you want to have her."

Futaba and Toshiki let out a laugh. They couldn't help themselves as their daughter said something completely silly, but adorable nonetheless. Taki couldn't help himself either.

"What's so funny, Papa? It's not that funny."

The three share a hug as Mitsuha is engulfed by the warmth of her parents' love.

"Her refusal to be laughed at never changed, huh?"

The visions move again. Toshiki is seen in a hospital room with a young Mitsuha and a small Yotsuha by the bed. On the hospital bed laid a frail Futaba. Taki's eyes couldn't believe it. Toshiki tells the girls to go outside to meet with their grandmother. He wanted to be alone with his wife before she left. He held her hands tightly as the tears started streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you." The woman places her hand on the man's face, wiping his face clean of tears.

"This was a fun life, wasn't it? Thank you for the adventure."

Suddenly Taki finds himself in a familiar office. The man was sitting behind his desk. A plaque on the front displayed his title clearly. Whisky glass in hand, the man stared out to the star-filled sky.

"Futaba, please forgive me for leaving your mother in such bad terms, but I can't do anything as a scribe in that shrine. Whatever it takes, I will protect this town for your sake."

Time moves forward again. This time Toshiki is seen in front of Mitsuha's house. He seems to be visiting by surprise since Taki sees the man trying to tip toe to the door. When suddenly he hears shouting from the inside. Toshiki kneels down by a crack on the door and watches as his two daughters are arguing.

"Onee-chan please stop!"

"No! No! I can't, he left us!"

"But he still our dad, he would never stop loving us."

"How do you know that!? You barely even know him! You weren't born when things were better!"

Mitsuha meant that times were happier back then because their family was together, but Yotsuha interpreted the comment differently.

"So it my fault that mom and dad are gone? I can't believe you would say that!" Yotsuha started crying and stormed to her room.

"Yotsuha! I didn't mean it like that! Yotsuha!" Mitsuha banged on the door her little sister's room, trying desperately to mend her mistake. Yotsuha wouldn't budge. Mitsuha's body sank by the door. She curls into a ball and starts crying as well.

"This is all his fault! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Mitsuha hears a thud by the main door of the house. She walks there only to find nobody by the doorstep.

Toshiki sprinted out of there as fast as he could. As he was running, he felt his spirit fall. He knew that he left unexpectedly, but he wanted to show his daughters that he still cares for them. He thought that maybe surprising them would prove that, but no. In his mind, he has failed as a husband and father. He couldn't help his wife from dying, nor could he keep his family together.

The visions fast forward to his office. Yotsuha and Hitoha where there, and abruptly Mitsuha storms in. Her short black hair and red braid told Taki exactly what time this vision took place.

"This happened after I met with Mitsuha." Taki looks at this right hand.

"Otou-san!"

"You again?" Toshiki paused. By the way she walked and looked at him he knew right away that it wasn't that strange person before, but his own daughter greeting him.

"Mitsuha! What is the meaning of this? Do you have anything to do with what's going on."

"Father, Comet Tiamat will crash on Itomori. We have to evacuate everyone to the high school or we'll all die!"

"Comet? You're speaking nonsense! How on earth can-"

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU ROTTEN FATHER!"

The room got silent, and the air around got cold. Yotsuha clinged on to her grandmother's kimono. Her father shocked by what he just heard, but somewhere in his mind he thought the exact words that his daughter called him. " _Rotten father."_ He opens his mouth to say something, but can't. He picks the phone and orders the broadcast team to announce an emergency drill.

"Escort everyone to the high school." He looks at Mitsuha, and gets up from his seat.

"We should make our way towards the school as well."

Mitsuha nods in agreement.

This visions subside. Taki knew that he was back at the shrine. Toshiki stand across from Taki ready to talk to him about his experience.

"As you can see, I thought that by leaving the shrine I could be more helpful to the town that brought Futaba and I together. I thought that she would appreciate what I was doing, but I was a foolish man. I became an estranged father. It was only because my daughters are so forgiving that I got a second chance to be a father to them."

Toshiki paused and took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what he's about to say next.

"Do you remember the day when Tiamat struck Itomori?"

Taki nodded.

"You came to my office, asking me to conduct an emergency drill in order to put the townsfolk out of danger." Toshiki turns his attention back to Taki.

"Ever since you met my daughter, I've always wondered what set the spark off you two. A young Tokyo boy falls in love with a young girl from the countryside. In a city of 30 million people, you two miraculously find each other by a stairway. Though you claimed to have never met before, you somehow felt connected to her. It's like a plot straight out of a romance movie." Toshiki massages the bridge of his nose.

"Mitsuha would tell me stories about your attitude. You're brashness, your temper. How you're always relentless to defend those you care about, despite your weak frame."

For some reason Mitsuha's voice rings in his ear. " _Miki-chan did say you were weak, but quick-tempered."_ Taki ears heat up from embarrassment as he continues to listen.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you were the boy who stood up to me and grabbed my tie, and since then I stopped questioning. I wonder if you wanted to punch me that day. I probably deserved it."

"I did." Toshiki's eyes open wider.

"Ever since I was in Mitsuha's body, I've seen the trouble you've caused her. The kids in school teased her because of you. To everyone, it seemed like you cared more about your political career than the well-being of your daughters. I wanted to hit you to remind you of how much of a coward you were. To knock some sense into you." Taki clenches his fist in anger, but calms himself before loosening his grip.

"But then…" Toshiki drew his focus more on Taki.

"After I reunited with Mitsuha, she told me stories of you visiting them again. You would call them on the phone. You asked about how they were doing. You gave them advice. You even began being overprotective of Yotsuha. It was like you were trying to be a father again." Toshiki drops his head as a half-assed way of agreeing with Taki.

"You know, seeing your wife pass away must've been hell. I was too young to remember my mom's face, but my dad became quiet and stoic afterwards. Yet, I admired that he stayed to take care of me. I'm glad that you're attempting to make up for what you did."

"Thank you." is all Toshiki could say, but really he wanted to thank Taki for not only saving his family and townspeople from the comet, but for helping him get a second chance in being a father.

A cold air blew behind Taki's neck. He didn't know if he should take Toshiki's words as complementary or mocking. On one hand he understood how he and Mitsuha fell in love, but at the cost of being called out for his attitude. For some reason, Taki felt this tension between the two.

"Taki-kun!"

Taki stiffenes his posture, "Yes, sir!"

A firm hand lands on his shoulder. He looks at his future father-in-law's eyes. His eyes express emotions somewhere between trust and gratitude.

"I won't ask you to prove you're worth as my daughter's husband. Your reckless actions back then are more than enough. However, I ask only one thing from you."

Another hand touches Taki's right shoulder.

"Please give her the happiness she deserves. Please be there for her, even in her darkest hour. Please be a better man than I was."

Tears started falling down on Toshiki's shirt. Trembling, a fist suddenly taps the side of his chest where his heart resides. His eyes are now gazing at Taki whose face looked at him with confidence.

"Don't worry about that Oto-san. Just promise me that you'll visit your grandkids once in awhile, okay? And take it easy on Yotsuha, she can't help it if she's pretty. She got it from your wife after all." Taki smiles at the old man.

Toshiki's eyes open even further as more tears flood his eyes, blurring his vision. He no longer needs to say anything. With a warm hug, he welcomes Taki Tachibana, the boy who his daughter met in the most bizarre of ways, into his life as his new son. With the sun setting behind him, Taki's mission ends with success.

* * *

Many hours later, a tired Taki creeps his way inside his dark apartment. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, so as not to disturb those who were sleeping, he pulls out the chair from the dining table and grabs the cup of tea he prepared. In the dark room he contemplates the events that happened today. He takes a sip, the warmth of the tea oozes all over his body. A much needed drink after being out on the cold all day.

" _Can I really keep that promise? Can I really keep Mitsuha happy?"_ He looks at his right hand, where Mitsuha was about to write her name on.

"I should really stop looking at this. It's becoming a bad habit."

He stares at the inside of the cup, thinking that the ripples that formed could provide him with the insight he needed to answer his own question. Suddenly, a pair of arms folds around his neck. He wondered who it was at first, but the familiar scent and a soft pillow-like pressure on the back of his head reassured him who was holding him tenderly. Taki turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Hello!" Mitsuha says casually.

"Hello..." Taki looks back at his tea.

"So how did it go with my dad?"

"It went well" Taki takes another sip of tea.

"You sound like you have something on your mind. What's wrong?"

Taki turns his chair around and grabs Mitsuha's hand, ready to pour out his concerns to her.

"Can you trust me to make you happy?"

Mitsuha sees the concern on Taki's face. Rather than speaking up, she comes closer to Taki, and wraps her arms around his head. Like a pillow, Taki's head rested lightly on Mitsuha's chest. The warmth of her skin felt nice to Taki, his anxiety slowly being stroked away as she brushes his brown hair. Her warm hand tilts his head up so he can look at her; her brown eyes shined brightly under the moonlight.

"Taki-kun, please stop saying such silly things," she retreats her hand and walks towards their bedroom. "Please come to bed soon, it's late." The door closes behind her.

Taki looks back at his cup of tea, and takes a sip.

"I guess I'll stop wondering," he says to himself as he smiles.

He grabs his cup and approaches the sink. Leaving the cup to dry in dish rack, he enters his bedroom and calls it a night.

Days until wedding: 4


	5. Womanhood

Hey guys another chapter up. A little quicker to write this time since I'm feeling inspired after watching Wolf Children. Also this playlist I'm listening to gets me focused to do my work. It can be found on Youtube, it's called Lofi Hip Hop 24/7 🎧 Chill Study Beats Radio. Anyways, enjoy!

Edit: I just realized that the format for Yotsuha's text conversation is screwed up. So to help with reading it every other message is sent by Yotsuha.

* * *

"I'm headed out now!"

Yotsuha wasn't really in a hurry; luckily Mitsuha and Taki were considerate enough to have their wedding the week when she was off school. As she slips on her shoes, she looks behind her to see what the ruckus is all about. It was then that she found her reason to quickly get out of there.

"Mitsuha give that to me!"

"No Taki-kun, I deserve this!"

"But you've been dedicated for months! You might not fit in your dress!"

"Oh, so you're calling me fat? Why don't you get a haircut, you damned hedgehog!"

"You bitch!"

It might seem like the two are arguing but really Mitsuha is eating a cake she got yesterday while Taki was away, and being supportive Taki is trying his earnest to take it away from her. The couple circles the dining table, until Mitsuha is cornered by the sofa. With a gentle tap on her ankle, Taki sweeps her off her feet and she crashes on the couch; luckily the slice of cake remains unharmed in her hands. Taki then goes on top of her with his arms caging her from both sides. With no other option, Mitsuha surrenders, but not without one last act of defiance.

"If I can't eat the cake then here!" She shoves a fork full of cake and frosting into Taki's mouth. The sweet white frosting coats his mouth as it compliments the flakes of coconut shaved on the top of the slice. His mouth is dancing with flavor, but Taki did not falter. He wipes his finger on the cake and smears Mitsuha's face with white frosting, assaulting her for her misdeeds.

"Take this!"

"Ahhh Taki stop! I washed my face already!"

"Are you gonna stop eating cake?"

"Only if you finish mine."

Mitsuha and Taki stay in position as Mitsuha happily feeds Taki the cake. Taki surprises her as he starts tickling her.

"Stop!" Mitsuha says as she tries to hold her laughter.

"This is for calling me a hedgehog earlier!"

Trying desperately to escape Mitsuha pushes Taki off. Now with her on top, the two pause momentarily. Mitsuha then begins to kiss Taki as the two are on the floor. Taki doesn't seem to mind. However, a disgusted Yotsuha couldn't bare to see the two making out in front of her. With a sigh, she addresses the two again before making her exit.

On the subway, Yotsuha contemplates on what she saw before she left. "Honestly those two are so lovey-dovey it's kinda getting out of hand." She checks her phone to see any recent messages, and finds one she hasn't looked at yet.

* * *

 _Yotsuha's Friend_

 _Rough morning?_

 _Mitsuha and Taki fought over cake and_

 _somehow ended up making out_

 _LOL it's not as bad as Tsukasa and_

 _Okudera-senpai trust me_

 _Anyways where do you wanna meet?_

 _Anywhere is fine, but kinda short notice_

 _don't you think?_

 _I really need to let off some stream please_

 _Alright meet me the shopping district_

 _we can get coffee as we talk_

 _Sounds good I'll be there shortly_

* * *

Yotsuha takes her eyes off her phone as she boards off the train. Making her way towards the shopping district, she couldn't help but notice that a lot of couples were out today. The public display of affection left the young woman flushing bright red. She tries her best to cover her eyes until she makes her way to her destination. By the fountain she spots her mysterious friend. With a simple gesture of her arm, Yotsuha caught the man's attention. Sporting a pair of jeans and a green hoodie Shinta Takagi, the third piece of Taki and Tuskasa's trio, stood up to greet her. Though these days Shinta is more of lone wolf per se, as Taki is with Mitsuha and Tsukasa is with Miki; not to mention Tessie, a guy who he frequently hangs out with, is with Sayaka. So while his guy friends are busy with their significant others, Shinta spends most of his days living the life of a young bachelor. He looks at Yotsuha, who's wearing her signature pigtails with white v-neck, jeans, and a black jacket that goes down to half her torso. " _She certainly dresses differently from her sister."_

In the coffeeshop, the two make themselves comfortable, as Shinta asks her what she wanted from him.

"So what's on your mind."

Fidgeting her fingers, Yotsuha surprisingly displays a shy demeanor. Slowly but surely she begins to talk.

"You see, it's uhhh almost nee-chan's wedding, and I need a date for the ceremony." Shinta puts his cup down and stares at her with suspicion.

"Why me?"

"Ummm it's just that you're only one besides me that's single, and I doubt that you have a date as well." That last part shot through Shinta like an arrow to his heart. "I was just thinking that to make things easier we should go together." Yotsuha continues to fidget with her fingers.

"Why the sudden distress?"

Ashamed to say Yotsuha remains quiet, but Shinta waits until she opens up to him.

"It's all this lovey-dovey stuff!"

"Ehh?"

"Nee-chan is with someone. Sayaka's with someone. Miki-san is with someone. When will a boy come up to me and ask me out on a date?"

Shinta picks up his cup, "Well it doesn't have to be a boy. Your sister did say there were girls after her too." Shinta gives her a wink.

"This is serious!" Yotsuha's face turns red as she tries to keep her tears from flowing out of embarrassment. Her head sinks down, her pride is trying to hide her emotions from everyone who can see her. Suddenly, a hand gently plants itself on her right shoulder. From above, she can see Shinta smiling down on her.

"Listen, everyone finds their someone at their own pace." Yotsuha dries her tears with her jacket sleeve. "Taki was attracted to Okudera-senpai, but their date ended terribly. Tsukasa only played cards with her, and they soon found themselves dating each other."

"No that you mention it, all Sayaka and Tessie did was spend a lot of time together. They didn't do anything special when nee-chan was away."

"See? Besides you're still very young. Don't follow the pace of others. You'll grow into your own woman!"

That last bit stuck Yotsuha all of a sudden. Ever since the wedding, she's been telling herself that to assure herself that going at her own pace is fine. " _It's kinda nice hearing the same words from someone else."_

"Anyways, if it makes you feel better. I'll gladly be your date to the wedding." Yotsuha's eyes opened up. "It saves me the trouble of introducing a stranger to the group anyway." Shinta gives her a thumbs up. It seems very dorky, but Shinta giving a thumbs up is like his way of saying "let me take care of this." Taki can vouch for that.

"Just don't think of doing anything stupid." Yotsuha crosses her arms. "I'm still six years younger than you." She darts her finger at the young bachelor.

"No worries. You're not my type anyway." Yotsuha smiles.

Later that day, Shinta gets a call from Taki. Over the phone however, he can hear three men yelling at him in unison. Apparently the three married (not Taki yet) men heard from their wives (well, future wife for Taki) after Yotsuha casually told her sister about her plans.

"HENTAI!"

"Ehh?"

"Going to the wedding with my future sister-in-law? I won't allow it!"

"You can't do that Takagi, she younger than you!"

" _These damned hypocrites. You two are married (in a few days, Taki) to older women."_

"Oi, Takagi, Yotsuha's like a little sister to me. Explain yourself?"

For the next half hour, Shinta tries to explain himself to his friends. Luckily his endeavor were not for naught, but his friends still find his actions suspicious.

"She's not my type anyway." Shinta says to himself as he prepares to go to bed.

Days until wedding: 3


	6. Hedgehog

Here's another short chapter before I go to bed. I'm not sure when's the next time I'll release a chapter after this since I'll be going to Yosemite this weekend, but I hope you like this chapter.

I was listening to an electro swing playlist as I was writing this chapter. I recommend listening to A Friend Like Me remix. Pretty fun song to listen to while writing.

* * *

Tokyo is always a busy city, regardless of the time of day, and season. The ever growing population of pedestrians and noises from heavy traffic are a clear sign that the city is alive with the hustle and bustle of its residents. However, there are times when you walk around the city where you spot a rare moment; a moment where a group of people are sitting still while the others go about their business. In the case of this story, this group of people are Tsukasa and Sayaka. The reason: they're boringly waiting for their spouses to come back from a hedgehog cafe they found. Now you may be asking, "Why are they going to a hedgehog cafe?" Well you see, these four are trying to find the best wedding gift for Taki and Mitsuha. At first the couples tried to look for their own respective gifts, but with the wedding closely approaching the Fujiis and Teshigawaras decided to join forces to make their gift hunting quest easier. At this point in their friendship, it is a universal fact that Mitsuha loves hedgehogs. It is also a universal fact that Taki loves Mitsuha. Therefore if they buy a hedgehog, Mitsuha will love their gift, and happy to see his wife happy, Taki will share the same feeling. To make the time go by faster as they wait, the two start to converse in an strange yet polite manner.

"Hey, Fujii-san why are we having such a hard time finding a gift?"

With a puff of smoke (unfortunately Tsukasa caught his wife's terrible habit of smoking in times of stress) Tsukasa taps his cigarette to let the burnt bits fall on the ground.

"That's a very good question, Teshigawara-san. We've known Taki and Mitsuha for a long time, yet buying a gift that suits them both seems to be quite the conundrum." Tsukasa inhales from his cigarette.

"Perhaps we don't know them as well we thought."

"Perhaps."

The doorbell from the cafe rings, a signal notifying nearby people that someone exited the cafe. From the door emerges Tessie and MIki. Looking at their partners, Tsukasa and Sayaka give them a look that asks "Did you get a hedgehog?" With a sigh, Tessie and Miki both give a thumbs down, indicating that their mission ended in failure. Frustrated, Sayaka gets up from the bench.

"What happened!?"

Both Tessie and Miki look down in shame as the door opens once again, only this time a girl in long pigtails emerges. In her hands is a cage containing a small African Pygmy Hedgehog. Tsukasa wipes his glasses in disbelief.

"No fair Yotsuha! You know your sister more than any of us. Couldn't you have tried harder with your gift!?" Sayaka yells at the unconcerned teenager.

"Nah. Why exert the effort," Yotsuha looks at the adorable little creature from the side of the cage. "Besides it's a win-win for me. Nee-chan gets a hedgehog, she becomes happy. Taki sees a happy nee-chan, he becomes happy! And I get a new pet!"

" _I can't believe she thought of the same thing!"_ Tsukasa and Sayaka both thought.

"I'm not sure if she bought it for herself or for her sister." Tessie whispers into Miki's ear as she looks at Yotsuha's present.

Yotsuha checks her phone for the time. "Anyways, I have to go pick up my dress from the tailor. Normally nee-chan would volunteer to help, but since she's occupied with the wedding so I'm out of options." Yotsuha waves her hand as she begins to walk away.

Like a big sister, Miki teasingly yells out to Yotsuha. "Make sure Takagi wears a similar color scheme as you!" The rest of the group follows.

"Don't worry Yotsuha, Takagi's not very picky when it comes to women!" Tsukasa yells out.

"I guess age is not a concern in the Miyamizu family!" Tessie says teasingly.

"You look more womanly ever since yesterday, Yotsuha!" Sayaka gives the teenager a thumbs up.

In a mix of anger and embarrassment, Yotsuha's face turns fiery-red, and turns her attention back to the group. "IT'S JUST FOR CONVENIENCE!" she hollers as she storms off. Scared that its present handler might take her wrath out on it, the hedgehog curls into a ball to protect itself. All four wave goodbye as a friendly gesture, but Yotsuha continues to ignore them.

"I hope she knows we were joking." Tessie says with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"She'll be fine. I'll apologize to Mitsuha later." Sayaka reassures her husband. "Anyways what can we do?" She looks at the three of them for any suggestion.

"All the shops are closing soon, and we really can't look for a gift tomorrow." Tsukasa explains as he lights up another cigarette. His wife looks at him in shock.

"Tsukasa-san! I thought we were trying to quit this year!?" Miki says is an firm manner as she tries to take the lit cigarette away from her husband. "It's your fault that I'm this when I'm stressed." Tsukasa says as he runs behind the tall Tessie to shield himself from Miki's fury. Sayaka looks at the two in bewilderment. " _Life must be a daily adventure with these two."_

"Anyways, what haven't we thought of? Why I can't come up with anything." Sayaka sits back down, feeling down that she can't think of an appropriate present to commemorate her best friend's most important day. Tears start falling down from her face. Tessie sits with her and hugs her head, trying to comfort his weeping wife.

Tsukasa stops for a moment and throws his cigarette in anger and leans his arm against a nearby streetlamp. "Dammit, why can't I come up with a good gift for my best friend!" Miki takes Tsukasa and hugs him, brushing the back of his hair to reassure him that there's still time to look for a great gift.

Suddenly, something caught the young woman's eye. Across the street Miki notices an American flag flying by a store; right next to the flag is a poster that displays a picture of a large city's skyline, and a message in big, bold letters cladded in red, white, and blue. "Trip for two to New York City, Deluxe Package." Miki gestures to the three to walk over to the travel agency. They stood by the entrance, wondering if this would be an appropriate gift.

"Mitsuha's only been to two places in her life: Itomori and Tokyo." Sayaka says as Tessie nods in agreement.

"And Taki's lived in Tokyo his entire life." Tsukasa claims with his hand holding onto his chin like an elderly man stroking his beard.

"It would be good for both of them to see the world beyond Japan, don't you think?" Miki asks the group. All three nod.

They all enter the agency to inquire about New York. Luckily for them, the agency doesn't close for another five minutes. The employees are kind enough to stay over a little while.

* * *

Later that night Yotsuha wears her dress for the entire household to see. Mitsuha, Taki, and Hitoha are all impressed with the way she looks.

"You're like a spitting image of your mother." Hitoha says as she wipes her glasses clean. "Do you plan on wearing those pigtails during the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet." Yotsuha says as she blushes at her grandmother's flattering comment.

"You look so beautiful in that dress. I guess beauty does run in the Miyamizu matriarchy." Taki looks at his fiancee. Both Mitsuha and Yotsuha blush at Taki's compliment.

"I am nee-chan's little sister, you know." Yotsuha rubs the back of her head.

"I think Takagi will love to see you in that dress. You two will look great together!" Mitsuha says in a motherly tone.

Once again Yotsuha turns bright-red and opens her mouth to try to explain herself. Instead she restrains herself and looks at Mitsuha. "Ahh nevermind it's not worth it." She walks to her room and locks the door. Feeling guilt from her joke, Mitsuha begs her sister to come out so she can apologize. Yotsuha simply refuses to answer as she plays with the unnamed hedgehog.

"Yotsuha! I'm sorry! Please come out!"

"Good grief." Taki says as he palms his face. "Alright, Mitsuha don't take too long. It's time for bed." Taki orders her as he enters their bedroom.

Yotsuha never answered her door. She wanted her sister to simmer in her guilt.

Days until wedding: 2


	7. Drunkenness

It's been a week since I updated the story. I got caught up with my camping trip to Yosemite, and have been editing videos like crazy. Not to mention work has been a bitch since I'm now working six days a week smh. Anyways I just finished watching the series finale for Samurai Jack, and I thought I needed to write something light-hearted. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to cry in the solace of my room *sniff*.

* * *

"You know you could've let us know sooner about the wedding. A week is not a lot of time to prepare one's figure." Sayaka protests as she takes a bite of her croissant.

"Then why are you eating pastries again? Besides we sent out the invitations by mail months ago. We only talked to you guys this week so that we can get your reactions on camera." Mitsuha swirls her coffee as she drops two sugar cubs into her cup.

"There's no excuse for procrastinating, Sayaka." Miki slices a piece of her lemon tart as she scolds her friend.

"Not everyone can have a slimming figure like yours so naturally, Okudera-senpai." Mistuha spoons a bit of coffee in her mouth to check the temperature.

"Yeah, Okudera-senpai you're the epitome of beauty. No wonder Tsukasa saw you as a catch." Miki started blushing feeling flattered by her friend's compliments.

"Well actually Taki had a crush on her, but their date ended in disaster."

"See what you cause Mitsuha. You ruined Taki's chance. Now he's stuck with you."

"Well I'm not that bad of a choice am I?"

"Just a little bit." Miki crimped her fingers to show how small she meant.

All three share a laugh as they enjoy their small snack in the cafe. Today Sayaka and Miki have a lot in store for Mitsuha, as this is supposed to be her bachelorette party. While western bachelorette parties are typically wilder, the two wanted to plan out a day that reflects Mitsuha's character a little bit more. That means, something nice and subtle. Besides, having something like a male stripper over is something out of taste for all three girls. They get enough eyecandy from their significant other.

"So where should we go next?"

"I heard there's a ramen shop where all the men a buff and shirtless."

"You said no male strippers, though."

"They're not stripping for us, they're making noodles and stock."

"You do have a point."

Meanwhile at a bar not too far from where the three ladies were having their desserts, Taki and his boys were about to take another sake bomb to celebrate Taki's last moments of bachelordom.

"So who do you think is having a wedding next?" Tessie says as he gulps down a pint of beer.

"I think Tsukasa's next. Okudera-senpai can't wait that long." Taki says as he also finishes his pint.

Tsukasa swirls his drink as he waits for the two to finish talking. "Don't you think Takagi is next? I mean he does have a date for the wedding." Shinta almost spits out his beer after hearing his friend's comment. He coughs for a second before regaining his composure.

"Yotsuha and I are going together because it's convenient." He tries to hide his blushing face by drinking more beer.

"I don't know Takagi," Taki says, "She might be your type. You did used to like those idol anime in high school."

Tessie slams his glass on the table, "Oh wait, are you talking about that one girl with the pigtails that goes like this." Along with being fascinated by the occult, Tessie was also an avid anime watcher. Nowadays he still watches anime, but with Sayaka obviously.

 ** _Nico Nico Nii!_**

Tessie blurts these words out as he shapes his hands like the fictional idol character.

"You used to watch Love Live! too!?" Tsukasa yells excitedly "We all used to watch it, but Yazawa Nico was Takagi's favorite." He turns his attention to Shinta and gives him a smirk. "A seventeen year old girl with pigtails? I can see why you took interest in Yotsuha."

For the next five minutes Tessie and Tsukasa tease Takagi by chanting the idol's signature catchphrase, hand gestures and all.

 _ **Nico Nico Nii! I'll Nico-Nico you're heart! I'm Miyamizu Yotsuha, and I'll put a smile on your heart!**_

Flushed from alcohol and embarrassment, Takagi tries to take solace from Taki, who's been silent the entire time this charade was happening.

"Taki-san, help me!" Tears almost fell from Takagi's face.

Taki sets his beer down. Tessie and Tsukasa stop their teasing and focus on Taki as he opens his mouth.

"I guess it can't be helped…" All three gulp as they anticipate what Taki is about to do next. Taki pretends to flip his hair, and with a slow, seductive voice he utters these words:

 _ **Nico Nico Nuuuwwwweeee 3**_

Tessie, Tsukasa, and Taki all burst into laughter at the expense of their friend. Poor Takagi sits back as the rest of the bar visitors stare at the boisterous quartet sitting at a table, wondering what can possibly be so funny.

After a couple of hours at the bar, Tsukasa and Taki are out in the front, waiting for Tessie and Takagi to finish in the bathroom. Tsukasa takes out a cigarette, as Taki looks at him with disappointment.

"Okudera-senpai is gonna kill you."

"Her name is Fujii-san now, Taki." Tsukasa takes a puff of his cigarette. "Oh, by the way Taki how do you plan on being addressed once you're married: Taki Tachibana or Taki Miyamizu."

"Actually I was meaning to tell you guys…"

Taki's answer is interrupted as Tessie bursts out of the bar with a Takagi who's barely zipping up his pants. With his phone his ear, the rest of group can barely make out the words, but they knew who was talking to him over the phone.

"Okay don't panic, dear, we'll be there quickly." Tessie hangs up.

"What happened?" All three ask.

"Mitsuha ran off somewhere!"

"What!?"

"Where to!?"

"Good grief not again." Taki says as he palms his forehead. All three turn around in amazement that Taki would say such a thing.

"Good grief?"

"I'll explain in the car. I'm not good to drive so someone else take the wheel." All three nod in agreement.

In the car Taki begins to explain why he wasn't surprised by his fiancee's actions. Tsukasa and Takagi were both turned at Taki, giving him his full, undivided attention. Tessie has to keep his eyes on the road, but his ears were wide open.

"There's a reason why we didn't choose a Shinto wedding."

After proposing to Mitsuha, the two immediately started planning out their wedding. Out of curiosity, they asked Hitoha if she could conduct the wedding. Being a woman of tradition, she suggested they have a Shinto wedding. Full of excitement, she asked the two if they were willing to do a practice ceremony, and try the ritual of sansankudo. While Taki isn't a heavyweight when it comes to drinking, Mitsuha was a completely drunk by the third cup of sake.

"I guess it comes with the slender body she has." Taki ponders out loud as he continues his story. "The first thing Mitsuha does when she's drunk is run around looking for me. Luckily, we did the practice ceremony at home, so she stopped pretty quickly. Next thing you know she's…"

Taki starts to blush as he explains to the three that Mitsuha is a flirty type of drunk, at least when it comes to Taki. He recalls her being rude to Yotsuha when she was trying to stop her from unwrapping Taki from his kimono in the living room. Since then, Hitoha changed her suggestion. Fortunately, she too does Western-style weddings, as many townsfolk in Itomori wanted to be married in a different style of ceremony.

Tessie parks the car close to a bridge. From a distance they can see Miki and Sayaka waving at them.

"We found Mitsuha! She on the bridge."

The men turn their direction to a drunken woman screaming from the top of her lungs "Taki-kun, where are you!" as she shapes her hands in a cone like a megaphone.

Annoyed, Taki runs towards the bridge, but not before having a sudden epiphany.

" _I could've sworn I remember passing a woman that looked like Mitsuha on this bridge. Maybe I'll ask her when she's sober."_

With Taki leading the way, the boys run on one end of the bridge, while the girls go on the other. With Mitsuha surrounded, she begins to yell at her pursuers.

"Oi, lemme pass you bastards. I need to find my Taki-kun!"

With her vision hazy from the alcohol, she spots Taki across the bridge. A drunk Mitsuha stumbles her way towards her fiancee, surprisingly being nimble enough to dodge her worried friends who are there to catch her in case she falls. She collapses into Taki's arms, the scent of alcohol reeks from her breath as she kisses Taki deeply. Taki may be less tipsy than her, but he's too relaxed to resist. Upon realizing that all their friends are here to observe them french kissing, he grabs Mitsuha by her shoulders and gives themselves some distance. Mitsuha tilts her head, wondering why Taki wanted to stop.

"Oi, you breath smells like sake. How many did you have?"

"Oh just a few shots, not too much."

"Seven." Miki says bluntly. "She tooks seven shots of sake, thinking that it would bring good fortune to your wedding."

"Ehh? Why? That makes no sense."

"That's what I told her." Sayaka says as she crosses her arms angrily.

Mitsuha places her hand on Taki's cheek which catches the tipsy bachelor.

"Awww Taki-kun, are you shy that I kissed you in front of all the boys? It's okay. You already drank my spit, remember?"

Taki's Tokyo friends all look at him in horror.

"I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff Taki," Takagi says as he covers his mouth in shock.

"Maybe Taki likes reenacting the doujins he reads?" Tsukasa exclaims fixing his glasses.

"Shame on you Taki-kun making Mitsuha fulfill you perverted fetishes!" Miki scolds the drunk Taki.

As Taki tries to explain himself to his friends, Sayaka and Tessie look at each other, wondering if they should enlighten everyone of what Mitsuha meant.

"Hey Tessie, should we tell them that Taki probably drank her kuchikamizake?"

"Even if we did, that still sounds pretty weird. I wonder how it tastes?" Sayaka elbows her husband and the two snicker amongst themselves. Mitsuha hazily turns her attention towards the two. The three stop berating Taki to look at Mitsuha.

"Ehh, are you jealous that I show my affection to my Taki-kun in public. Why don't you kiss her right now, Tessie!"

Tessie holds his right hand up, signaling for Mitsuha to stop changing the subject. "I'm not in the mood."

Sayaka pinces the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Mitsuha, you're drunk. Let us take you home."

Mitsuha takes a couple of seconds before her brain can interpret and react to her friend's response. As she was about to speak, she immediately turns her attention back to Taki. She closes the distance from them once again and fondles his chest.

"Taki-kun if we leave now I can show that these hands are made for more than making braids." Mitsuha says as she gives Taki a seductive look, her face flushing red (from the alcohol, not from what she said). Taki starts sweating in panic.

"Mitsuha stop!"

Mitsuha ignores Taki's pleas and wraps her arms tightly around him. "Awww is my little hedgehog embarrassed because our friends are here?" Mitsuha says as she rubs her face on Taki's chest. At this point Taki's dying from embarrassment, and yells for Miki out of desperation.

"Okudera-senpai!"

Miki nods to her husband, who then nods to the rest of the group. They knew they had to keep this charade from continuing on any further. For the next ten minutes all five try their best to split the two long enough to put them in separate cars and drive away.

"TAKI-KUN! I don't wanna be taken away from you again."

"I can see why Taki wanted a western wedding." Sayaka says as Miki sets her eyes at her, the look of frustration and exhaustion on her face is as clear as day. Miki places her hand on Sayaka's shoulder as she steers the wheel with the other.

"You're a good friend, Teshigawara-san."

"You are too Fujii-san."

The two share a laugh as their drunk friend sticks her head out of the window, letting the cold air hasten her sobering.

As the girls drive around the city so that Mitsuha can sober up, the boys drive to a nearby Yoshinoya to buy something to help absorb all the alcohol they drank. Luckily, the drive-thru is open late at night, and the employees patient enough to deal with their drunkenness. The car parked cliffside, the four munch on their gyudon bowls happily. Taki takes a drink of his Coca-Cola to finish his midnight munchie on a good note. Tessie and Shinta stare out to view the city lights as Tsukasa coolly lights up a cigarette.

"I guess Okudera-senpai's bad habits got to you too, huh?"

"Well when you're married, you learn to share your partner's quirks: good and bad." Tsukasa tells Taki as he blows out a stream of smoke.

"Trust me, I've been eating more cake ever since I got married." Tessie adds to the conversation.

"Man, I wonder what it's like to be married. Must be nice." Shinta explains as he stretches out his arms.

"Well there's always Yotsuha, Takagi." Taki jokingly says as he smirks at his blushing friend.

"She is at a marriageable age." Tessie slyly hints as Tsukasa nods in agreement.

"STOP! We're just going as friends!"

All four share a laugh as they conclude their night the same way they started it: by making fun of Takagi and his date.

Days until wedding: 1

* * *

I originally wanted Taki to be the drunk one, and be a melodramatic drunk that runs away from the group due to pre-wedding jitters. However, I had the idea of Mitsuha being more flirtatious after reading a Royai comic where Riza was drunk whispering something dirty to Roy. Then it hit me, what if she tried to make a dirty comment about her being good with her hands because she braids. In all honesty, what motivated me to write this chapter was a drunk Mitsuha trying to talk dirty to Taki. As far as the wedding goes, I might tweak a couple of things since another fanfic did something involving a marker and I don't wanna be a copycat, but it's coming slowly.


	8. Your Name

It's like almost three in the morning, and I still have work later, but I couldn't help but write after watching Koe No Katachi. For those who haven't watched it yet, please do so. I know that this is a Kimi No Na Wa fanfic, but I can't myself to make comparisons between the two movies. Anyways, I got so determined to write that I'll be releasing two chapters today. Stay tuned!

* * *

Taki and Mitsuha were standing by a balcony at a hotel. Dressed in an elegant, white dress, Mitsuha looks at her date who was, sporting a black tuxedo and a black bowtie. Luckily for Taki, the suit he wore did not look loose on him, but was rather snug and stylish; he has his girlfriend to thank for that.

"Nee, Taki-kun, have you ever considered what would you do if you were married?"

Taki was stupefied by the response. They've only been dating for a few months, and to be quite honest, he was surprised that Mitsuha invited him to be his date for her best friend's wedding. Taki took a gulp of his drink before responding to her question.

"Well ugh, that's a very vague question Miyamizu-san. What exactly do you mean?"

Mitsuha blushed, realizing that she didn't word her question precisely. She swallowed her pride and elaborated more on her question.

"I mean, whose name would you take after?"

Taki pondered on the question for a good while. He looked at the lights that filled the Tokyo skyline to see if they can help him find an answer. Mitsuha curiously stared at a nervous Taki, who has yet to open his mouth to answer. To break him from his trance, she plants a kiss on his cheek. Taki touches his right cheek with his hand, and stares at his beautiful date as she smiles at him.

"It's okay, it's far too early for you to think about us in that situation. I just wanted to get to know you a little better."

With a grin on his face, Taki tries to teasingly responds with another question. "So you aren't opposed to marrying me?" Mitsuha flips her hair as she turns to face the door leading to the ballroom.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves Tachibana-san." As Mitsuha made her way inside, for some reason a certain sound began to fill the space. The noise began sounded familiar, like an alarm from a phone. Then a vibrating sensation followed.

* * *

Taki opens his eyes and instinctively grabs his phone to turn off the alarm. Refusing to crawl out of bed immediately, he snuggles deeper into his blanket, but notices two things that are peculiar. For one thing his fiancee is missing. He checks his phone to find a text from her:

 _Went out to check on the wedding dress. Didn't want to wake you up as an apology for last night. I'm sorry Taki-kun :(_

Taki sighs as he feels a throbbing sensation radiating throughout his head. He gets out of his bed and approaches the kitchen to make himself some coffee. After waiting for a couple of minutes, he takes a seat and sips from his mug, and sighs.

"I only get tipsy and wake up with a hangover. She gets hammered, and wakes up fine enough to walk around." From the hallway, he could hear a thumping noise that was getting louder and closer. Usually he wouldn't mind the sound of walking, but this morning it felt like someone was stomping straight into his ears.

"I see the bachelor party took a toll on you, nii-chan." Yotsuha says with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah." Taki whispers as he takes another sip of coffee.

"Don't worry, your date will alright by tomorrow. We didn't have that much to drink."

"You win this round nii-chan!" Yotsuha stomps her way back to her room and furiously slams the door.

Ignoring Yotsuha's tantrum, Taki is deep in thought. Looking at the well of black liquid, he began to contemplate on his dream last night. For some reason he was fixated on Mitsuha's question.

* * *

"I don't know why you want to see it again? You've seen plenty of times already."

"Saya-chi please, keep your voice down. My head is still throbbing." Mitsuha takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well if you just listened to me last night, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Please Okudera-senpai, I don't want to hear it."

"Senpai? It sounds weird coming from you and not Taki." Miki places her hands on her hips. "If you need to rest you could've stayed home."

"But I just wanted to see if there's anything that needs to be fixed before tomorrow."

"Mitsuha, you'll look marvelous in that dress." Miki reassures her friend.

"Yeah, stop worrying and let's do something about your hangover." Sayaka says optimistically.

Later on that day, the girls find themselves having brunch at a restaurant that serves American food. Knowing that she needs to feel better, the waiter gives Mitsuha a complimentary glass of bloody mary. However, the slight scent of vodka from the cocktail is enough to make her gag and almost throw up. Regardless, Mitsuha is trying to enjoy her friends' company and the plate of eggs benedict in front of her.

"Nee, Mitsuha have you thought about being Mitsuha Tachibana yet?" Sayaka asks as she pours herself a glass of mimosa. Miki puts her fork down as she awaits for Mitsuha's answer.

"Well, not really. I just thought it's natural for a wife to take their husband's name after marriage. Though I do remember Taki taking a while to answer a similar question back then."

"When was this?"

"During your wedding reception."

"What did he say?"

"He never gave his answer. You kinda interrupted the conversation when you barged in and threw the bouquet at me."

"Well, aren't you happy that I did? Now you're marrying Taki tomorrow. You have me to thank." Sayaka crosses her arms proud of her contribution to her best friend's relationship.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to be Mitsuha Tachibana, but wants to be Taki Miyamizu." Miki suggests to the two.

"Taki Miyamizu?" Mitsuha strokes her chin as she ponders. "It has a nice ring, but doesn't that seem unusual for the man to take his wife's name?"

"Your dad did it."

"True. Though what would obaa-chan think of adopting another son into the family?" Mitsuha mentally prepares herself as she chugs down the bloody mary in one take. Although her mouth tasted of tomato, her headache didn't get any better.

* * *

Still staring at his mug, the door opens breaking Taki from his trance.

"Oh, Taki-kun you're here by yourself?"

"Obaa-chan, where have you been?"

"Just took a stroll around to keep myself active. I may be old, but I still love going outside, you know." Hitoha looks at Taki and by the look on his face she can sense that something is troubling him. She paces towards the dining table and grabs a chair next to him.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"It's alright. Now tell me what's wrong? Don't tell me marrying my granddaughter is giving you this much anxiety?" She says jokingly.

"It's just that I wanted to ask you something, but I'm afraid it might trigger some old memories."

"I think I can take it, Taki."

Taki takes a deep breath ready to inundate Hitoha with his concerns. Strangely, Taki bows on the floor in front of Hitoha's feet, like a servant requesting something from his king.

"I was thinking of making your family name as my own, please say yes!"

Puzzled why Taki would do something this weird and archaic, Hitoha requests for Taki to get up. "Strange that you never mentioned this to me until now."

"I'm sorry obaa-chan, but I was hesitant at first because of what happened between you and Mitsuha's dad."

"Oh child, is that what you're so worked up on?" Hitoha let out a laugh. "What happened in the past is history. I've forgiven Toshiki already. If you wish to be a Miyamizu, by all means. Though are you alright taking your wife's last name. Most couple do the opposite."

"Mitsuha and I aren't your normal couple if you haven't noticed." Taki could help but let out a smile.

"Are you truly serious about this, Taki-kun?'

"Yes let me prove myself!" Hitoha can feel the fiery determination in Taki's soul, though she's surprised that he's displaying so much passion despite being hungover from the previous night.

"You've proven yourself enough already."

"Proven?" Taki's raises his eyebrow, wondering what she meant by that last comment.

"Oh nothing, ever since I've met you, you remind me of a time when Mitsuha was acting differently. When she was seventeen, there were times when she would act tomboyish. She would forget how to braid, and was quick-tempered but still very caring."

"So you do remember!"

Yotsuha comes in to interrupt Taki's revelation.

"Obaa-chan, it's dad."

Hitoha reaches out for the phone and smiles at Taki before taking the call. Like a polite gentleman, Taki escorts himself out of the dining table to let his future grandmother-in-law talk in peace. With Taki now inside his bedroom, Hitoha no longer needed to whisper.

"Toshiki, I have something to tell you!"

Taki wanted to know what Toshiki's reaction after hearing his decision, but right now his mind was somewhere else. It just hit him in the gut, and now his heart is beating faster as his thoughts were clouded in excitement and nervousness. He couldn't wait.

Mitsuha's and Taki's wedding is tomorrow!


	9. My Silent Hairdresser

For those who are keeping up with this story, it might seem a little weird to make this a crossover story out of nowhere. But as I explained in the last chapter, I could help myself but make comparisons between the two movies, despite them having very different premises. Since I couldn't find that many Koe No Katachi fanfics I decided to write my own and include them in this universe. Feel free to share your thought about this. If you like or not, let me know!

* * *

A flash of white light blinds an inattentive Yotsuha momentarily. Thinking it would help to restore her vision, she rubs her eyes. Although blurry, she sees an image of a young woman with short, black hair in a black dress kneeling on one knee with a camera in front of her face.

"No...Onee-chan hired you!?"

Rather than speaking, Yuzuru Nishimiya simply gets up and replies with a smile and a peace sign.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Now that I think about it, not really. You and your sister are like a 2-in-1 package."

Yuzuru takes a look at the picture she took from the LCD screen of her camera. Curious, Yotsuha sneaks up behind her to see how she looks.

"You know, you look really good with your hair like this. Is it for your date?" Yuzuru teases her.

"It's for convenience!" Yotsuha turns around to hide her blushing face. "Besides, your sister told me not to go to the wedding in pigtails."

Yuzuru looks at Mitsuha and Taki's room. It's been a hour since she and her sister arrived to fix the Miyamizu sisters' hair. Shouko didn't take too long to fix Yotsuha's hair, yet it feels like those two have been at it for an eternity.

"What could those two be doing?"

Yotsuha simply shrugs.

A mirror is held to Mitsuha's face so she can see her hairdresser's handiwork. She gets up and turns to face her pink-haired friend. With her hands, Mitsuha communicates her sentiments about her hair.

"It's lovely."

Shouko smiles and says something back with her hands.

"I needed to put my best for your best day."

Although thankful, Mitsuha looks down at the floor for some reason. She can't help but feel a tingling feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she misses Taki? Probably not. She loves him, but is not obsessed with him. Shouko recognizes this behavior and immediately intervenes.

"Are you nervous?" Shouko shapes her hands.

"Yes."

"That's okay. I was the same on my wedding day."

Mitsuha looks up at Shouko. She wasn't able to go to her wedding, despite being invited. She wanted to take the time to ask about her marriage, but she knew that her time was limited. She asked one short question.

"How has he changed your life?"

Yotsuha had her ears on the door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation; a instinctive, but futile endeavor. Disappointed that Yotsuha forgot that her sister was deaf, Yuzuru simply took a picture as proof of Yotsuha's stupidity.

* * *

Unlike the quiet and calm atmosphere inside Mitsuha's bedroom, the church dressing room is alive with noise. This chaos, however, is quite unnecessary as Shouyu advised Taki not to fix his hair, but the man constantly insisted.

"Lemme see!" Tsukasa yells out as he tries to shove Tessie and Takagi out of the way. "I'm the best man so it's important that I see the groom!"

"You're the best man!? I've know Taki as long as you have."

"It's not about the years you've known the man guys, but the moments you share with him that makes the friendship."

"What kinda halfass statement is that. Don't think you befriended him more just because he's your co-worker!"

"Ummm, are your friends always this rambunctious?" Shouya says in shock and slight horror.

"Not usually…" Taki gives a sigh of exhaustion. _"It's too early for this..."_

"If it makes you feel better you're all my best men (although I never really chose one since it's a small wedding)." All three turn around to see a Taki with his hair slicked back with a brown sheen.

"Not bad Taki." All three say in awe.

"Mitsuha is one lucky girl." Tessie points his fingers at Taki, his thumbs point towards the ceiling.

Taki covers his face as he blushes, but immediately recovers his composure. "Guys, I need to speak to my hairdresser alone for a few minutes. Wait for me in the lobby."

The three don't question Taki and heed their friend's request. As soon as the door behind him closed, Taki looks at the mirror to admire his hair.

"Not bad Nishimiya-san." Taki pauses for a moment. "Wow it sounds weird calling you that."

"Then just call me Shouya, Miyamizu-san."

"Oi, I haven't made my vows yet."

"Well, it's not like you're not gonna say no."

The two share a laugh before they get back on topic.

"Honestly, you didn't need to fix your hair like this." Shouya says as he makes the finishing touches to Taki's hair. "Normally I would cut your hair days in advance, but you were so undecided that I went with this."

"Sorry, Tsukasa kinda talked me into it."

"For what it's worth, I think Mitsuha would prefer to see you in your usual hairstyle." Shouya says.

"I wanted to do something special today. Since Mitsuha's getting her hair fixed by your wife, I figured why not do the same."

Shouya lowers his head in embarrassment as he holds the back of his neck. "Thank you."

Taki smiles in response.

"Anyways, how's it like being married."

"Ehh? Why the sudden change of topic!?"

"Is it too soon to ask?" Taki claps his hands in forgiveness. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, don't be. Your question just cut me off guard, that's all. I'm still getting used to the fact that I married Shouko." Their wedding wasn't too long ago, around the time Taki was planning out his proposal to Mitsuha.

"Shouya and Shouko sound really similar. Do people get you two confused."

"Only when they call us Sho-kun." Shouya points out.

"I see." Taki responds as he face Shouya as he rests his arms and head on the back of the chair he's sitting.

"To answer your question, married life is great. I've never felt this happy in my entire life."

"That's great!"

"However…" Taki stops himself from responding as Shouya's tone changes.

"There are still times, mind you, that I don't forget those days when I hated her. And when I think of those days, I can't help but hate myself as well. But whenever I have those thoughts she holds me tight and kisses my head. Immediately those thoughts go away, but I'm suddenly reminded of the request I made to Shouko a long time ago."

"A request? What was it?" Shouya smiles as he explains himself to Taki.

* * *

"I see." Mitsuha says as Shouko nods her head.

"You've always wanted to speak up for yourself, but had a hard time doing so."

Shouko nods her head.

"But now that you have Shouya, you feel like you have someone that can talk for you. Someone who is patient enough to understand you. Someone who can help you live." Mitsuha couldn't help but be moved by her friend's answer and began spilling tears. Worried, Shouko shapes her hands uneasily.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuha says as she wipes the tears off her. "I'm just reminded of how long it took to find Taki again."

"Oh, please tell me how it happened."

"I recently began remembering it again, but it's kind of a long story."

"So is mine. I'd like to hear your story sometime."

"Gladly."

With her best effort, Shouko speaks out to her client.

"Tank Ou!"

Mitsuha endearingly embraces her friend, thankful for her enlightening story. With her hands, Mitsuha responds. "Thank you, too!"

"Oi, Sayaka and Okudera-senpai are here now! Onee-chan you can't be late to your own wedding!" Yotsuha hollers as she bangs on the door.

Yuzuru couldn't help herself and takes a photo of an angry Yotsuha slamming her fist at the door.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Please let me know. I'm thinking of making my next story as how Mitsuha and Shouko met in Tokyo. Since the two moved there at a similar age. Anyways, glad you've read this far into the story. The wedding will actually be written in several chapters to keep the pacing slow. Thanks you guys and stay tuned!


	10. Vows in Sign

Hello everyone! The next few chapters are going to very short compared to the earlier ones since I want to give a sense of time passing by in the wedding, rather than just describing every little detail that's going on. So be prepared for some discontinuity. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Here." Yotsuha looks at a picture on Yuzuru's phone.

"That's sweet. He said his vows in sign language."

"Actually only Nii-san did. Here." Yuzuru scrolls to a video showing her older sister earnestly attempting to say "I do" with her voice. From where Yuzuru was seated, you could see total shock from not only Shouya's face, but everyone else in attendance; luckily Yuzuru was kind enough to shoot everyone's reactions.

"I like Ueno's reaction the best."

"Isn't she the bitch who hates your sister?"

"Used too. She's clearly not showing any malice anymore." The video continues to play as the camera points to Ueno who is completely overwhelmed by her emotions. Her happiness for the two was so great that her partner had to console her like a crying baby.

"Ueno, you're making a scene."

"Damn you Nishimiya, making me cry like this! Sho-kun take good care of her, you bastard!" Trying to keep her pride intact, Ueno tried to hide her face from the camera, but unfortunately her tears soaked Sahara's very expensive dress. Sahara patted Ueno's back as she waited for her shameless wife to regain her composure.

"I wonder who's going to cry first?"

"It's usually the one who you least expect. Maybe it's you."

"Me!"

"You'll be so caught up with wedding fever that you'll want to marry right away." Yuzuru jests trying to take another jab at Yotsuha's date.

"Enough of this!" Yotsuha quickly stands up to open the door. With one mighty push Sayaka forces her way into the apartment with no consideration.

"What's taking her so long?" Miki follows suit in a calm, polite manner.

"Oh, Yotsuha is this your girlfriend?" Miki points to Yuzuru, who is startled by the sudden question. "Careful now, Tagaki might get jealous." Miki jokes, winking at the two dark-haired ladies.

"We're not like that!" The two stammer in unison, trying to deny Miki's claims, but their embarrassment doesn't do good to reinforce their statement.

"ONEE-CHAN HURRY UP!"

"Yes, yes." The door opens in front of all four women. Shouko steps aside to reveal her work.

"Mitsuha, wait, your hair..."

"Onee-chan, you look so…"

"Oh my, Taki-kun might die of shock upon seeing you."

"Please don't say that Okudera-senpai! I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Mitsuha squeals in worry.

"There you go again addressing me like that. If anything Fujii-san would be more appropriate today."

"I'm sorry." Mitsuha looks away trying to hide her shame after her outburst.

"It's okay, you have nothing to worry about. You look really beautiful today."

"Thank you."

"Now let's take a picture of the bride before we go!" Yuzuru cheerfully commands as she hold her camera in front of her face.

* * *

Shouya's hand leaves Taki's shoulder and and makes its way to his back as he shoves Taki out of the dressing room.

"Alright boys he's all yours."

"Don't you look sharp in that, Taki!"

"I'm glad you finally found a suit that fits you snugly." Takagi jokes, shaping his fingers like a director framing a shot.

"Where's Mitsuha?" Taki checks his watch to find out what the time his. Flustered, he begins to pace the hallway.

"That woman...If she's late for her own wedding I swear."

* * *

I plan to release another chapter tonight. I'm already in the process of finalizing the last chapter, and have a couple of ideas for upcoming stories which I will mention in the last chapter. Stay tuned!


	11. A Mother's Memento

I'm really sleepy now so I won't do the usual intro zzzzzz...

* * *

"Oi Taki, don't be rude."

Taki turns his head to see who called his attention.

"Dad…"

"Relax, son it's bad luck to see Mitsuha in her dress anyway. You're having a western wedding, right?"

"Yes."

"Well you must follow all the traditions, superstitions and all. It's what makes weddings delightful."

"Yes…"

The two stand across from each other a few paces away from each other. Taki has always known his father to be silent and stoic. However, for an event such as this, he's totally clueless. How would my dad act? Is he even happy for me?

Before Taki can break the awkward silence, his father hands him his tablet.

"What's this?"

"Taki, there's something I've been meaning to show you, but your mother insisted on saving it until your wedding day."

"Mom?"

Taki's father swipes his finger to find a video. Based on the low resolution, the video was probably taken when Taki was still young. Taki's mother passed away like Futaba, but unlike Mitsuha he was far too young to remember her. Taki is shocked that his parents thought to prepare something like this so far in advance. Taki's father presses play and hands the tablet.

"Taki-kun. I'm not sure if I'll be around by the time you become a man, mommy is very sick you see. Look at you now, you're so tiny." The camera pans to a baby Taki, who's struggling to stand up with his feeble, short baby legs.

"I pray that things will get better, but if they don't I won't be there for you as a mother would. I won't get to see you go to school, graduate college, and especially get married. Your father will help with the first two, but for the third one perhaps you would need some motherly insight before you saw 'I do' to your future partner."

From this point on Taki's eyeballs were glued to the tablet screen. His father, somewhat frightened that his son is capable of such focus.

"Taki-kun, we're never really sure how long our time is in this world. So please, take every moment you have with your love and cherish it. Savor it. The good times and bad. Trust me, there will be bad times, but learn to look past them. Give your love all your life, and make sure they do the same." This video ends.

"Thank you." Taki stretches out his hand, waiting for his father to shake it. However, his father grabs him and gives him a hug. Taki is caught off guard by his father's vulnerability.

"Dad…"

"Please, you're being too formal son. Now go wait at the altar. There's nothing to worry about."

As Taki walks to the altar where Hitoha is rehearsing her lines.

"Obaa-chan, you're serious about doing this, right? There's no turning back the second Mitsuha makes her way down the aisle."

"Oh of course I'm ready. I just want to make sure everything is perfect on my part."

"Obaa-chan. Thank you."

"Oh stop being so formal, Taki-kun. Just wait for Mitsuha to arrive."

"Alright."

Taki's body may seem calm from the outside, but is heart is pounding out of his chest like it's ready to burst.

" _Mitsuha, how long you plan to keep me waiting. I can't stand this."_

Taki holds his chest and takes a deep breath.

* * *

"Mitsuha." Toshiki sticks out his hand to reveal a white braid with patterns of red, blue, and orange wrapped around it.

"What is this?"

"It was the braid your mother used in our wedding." Mitsuha's eyes open up in shock.

"Why are you giving this to me." Toshiki didn't open his mouth, but simply tied the braid around Mitsuha's right wrist. "I won't be giving you away today."

"But why?"

"She will be. It would be weird if both your parents gave you away, wouldn't it?" He looks at his daughter in the face and gives her the most sincere smile he's given in years.

"Otou-san…" Mitsuha squeezes her father with her arms. Filled with delight, he reciprocates the same feeling and hugs her as well. Though they've left the past behind, this was that last stitch to seal the wounds that left their father-daughter bond broken.

"I love you Mitsuha. I'm so happy for you. Now please stop crying, you don't want to ruin your makeup before you meet Taki."

Wiping the tears off her face, Mitsuha replies with a "Thank you" before turning to face the aisle. She takes a deep breath before taking her first step. With each little step, her heart races even faster. Before she knew it, Mitsuha was already standing at the foot of the altar. She looks back to see all her friends look at her. She looks at her father, who only gives a thumbs up in confidence (a very dad move in all honesty), and her grandmother who moves her eyes, signaling Mitsuha to turn her gaze at her groom-to-be. She swallows the lump on her throat and places her hand over her pounding heart. With a single step up the altar, she turns to face Taki. For the last time as her girlfriend, but soon to be her first time as his wife.

* * *

At the time I was writing this I just finished reading chapter 62 of Koe No Katachi. I found that part about Sahara giving Ueno a ring to be really cute, and actually believed they got married in my sleep-deprived state. So I wrote it in this chapter. I really hope they did ngl.


	12. My Little Hedgehog

Hello again. I noticed that the quality of the previous chapter wasn't on par with some of the other chapters I wrote for this story. Part of it might have to do with me writing these chapters tired after a long shift at work. However, that shouldn't be an excuse for this one since it was my day off today. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter.

* * *

"Mitsuha..." is all Taki could say as he looks at Mitsuha. With the elegant fabric of her wedding dress easily wrapping around the contours of her sleek body, Taki couldn't help but be stunned by Mitsuha's beauty. Her hair is in a chignon, but knowing that Mitsuha likes to make her hairstyles intricate, Shouko decided to braid her hair before wrapping it in a bun, and securing the knot with several hairpins. He notices the white braid tied around her knot, and a red rose as its companion. Taki is particularly stunned by the hue that Mitsuha chose.

" _This girl, doesn't she know what red roses mean at a wedding. What raunchy, passion-filled plan does she have for me afterwards."_

At this point Taki is unsure about what's making him more uneasy: Mitsuha's beauty or the dirty image he thought of her after seeing the red rose. Taki tries to retain his composure as he stares at her, and tries looking away to the crowd before setting his eyes on her again to distract him, but it's useless. His focus is now on her rosy, pale cheeks and her full, red lips.

 _"That damn Nishimiya, making my Mitsuha look like this on our wedding. I definitely express my sincerest gratitude to her after the wedding."_

He checks her bosom that is fortunately covered by her dress, but only enough of her cleavage shows. Thoughts of her at their honeymoon are racing in his head, as he tries to calm himself down. This animal has no remorse.

" _I really shouldn't be having these thoughts in a house of God. Mom, avert your eyes just for this moment. Please forgive me…"_

Hitoha senses the uneasiness and coughs to catch Taki's attention. With his delusion broken, he can now resume to saying something to Mitsuha, but like a schoolboy talking to his crush for the first time, Taki stammers his words nervously.

"He-he-hello…" Taki's face is hot red at this point.

"Hello to you too, Taki-kun?"

"Sorry, I'm just flustered is all."

"From what?" Mitsuha tilts her head in bewilderment.

"It's just that you looks so beautiful in that dress and hair is all." Taki is shocked that he can't find the proper words to say at this moment. Sensing his nervousness, Mitsuha tries to calm him down with her own compliment.

She glances at his tuxedo, its deep black color makes Taki look sharp and dapper.

 _"He really looks good in this. I guess all the times he went out with Tessie weren't all for naught."_

She looks at black bowtie and thinks that it may be a little cliche, but it really adds to the depth of the suit. She takes a look at the white rose boutonniere on the left side of his suit, and is impressed that he chose that color.

" _How strange, I would think he would pick red for the wedding. A white rose isn't going to cover the naughty images you just thought of me just now. You're not that slick, Taki-kun."_

She's at least happy that he's wearing a suit that fits him snuggly. As a person working in the fashion industry, there's one thing that Mitsuha hates, and it's baggy clothing. She wasn't about to have that issue in her wedding.

"Taki-kun looks so handsome," are the words that she wishes to say, but upon directing her attention to his slicked back hair she just couldn't keep her composure for long.

"Pfft."

Mistuha's face puffs up, as she tries her best to contain her laughter, but sadly all her attempts failed. Hitoha looks at her granddaughter with a concerned look on her face while everyone was wondering what was so funny.

"I told you fixing Taki-kun's hair was pointless," Miki whispers to her husband's ear. "Now you've embarrassed Taki before God."

"I did it in good will," Tsukasa says guiltily. "I hope God forgives me for this." He sighs.

"Ten minutes of hard work, only to be mocked by the bride. As a son of a hairstylist, this is a new low for me." These words of disheartenment fall out of Shouya's lips as he places the back of his hand on his forehead in dramatic fashion. However, his shenanigans is ended shortly, as his wife is angered by the quality of his work.

"Ten minutes!?" His wife words out with her hands. She may be deaf, but she can still read people's lips, and her husband enunciated his words very clearly.

Shouya clasps his hands and bows his head in forgiveness. "I'm sorry Nishimiya-san, but he was really indecisive."

Taki watches as Mitsuha continues to laugh hysterically at his hair. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He leers at Tsukasa from the where he's sitting, with deadly focus. A cold sweat runs across Tsukasa's neck as he gives him a look saying, "Please forgive, Taki. I just wanted the best for you." He then turns his attention to Shouya, and gives a look that seems to say "I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble." To which Shouya responds with a look of his own, saying "It's alright, my wife has already reprimanded me already."He then looks at Mitsuha who is still pretending to hold her laughter in.

"Oi, laughing before God at his house is kinda sacrilegious, don't you think," gritting his teeth as he whispers.

Mitsuha wipes a tear off her face, and extends her arm and rests her hand atop Taki's hair.

"Oh, sweetie you don't have to change your hairstyle for our wedding," she reassures Taki as she tousles his hair back to its recognizable shape. "I met you with this hairstyle, and I want to marry you with this hairstyle. Besides, you look very dashing today my little hedgehog." She smiles. With her beautiful smile shining straight at him, Taki's body unconsciously reacts and his face flushes blood red again for all his loved ones to see.

"Why here?"

"Oh my, don't be shy in front of God now."

Confidently, Tsukasa pushes his glasses back as he looks at his wife's direction. "In the end there's was really nothing to be worried abou-OW!" Gripping his hand like a vice, Miki turns to look at her frightened husband to instill more fear in him. "Enough Fujii-san, you have interrupted this ceremony far enough!"

Sayaka could help but react to this sweet moment. "Awww how cute, she gave Taki-kun a nickname."

"Tch, it's not so cute if you hear it fifty times a day!" Yotsuha crosses her arms in disgust.

With another cough, Hitoha catches the attention of the church.

"Now that everyone has gathered for this momentous event, let us begin."

* * *

I had the hedgehog bit written in the very beginning of writing everything. I actually had this chapter finished days ago, but thinking about it more and more made me realized that my first draft wasn't as funny. So I decided to explore Taki's pervy side a little more, and what better place to do it than in a church on the day of their wedding. Anyways, there are only two more chapters after this. They're technically done, but I really want to polish them out before publishing them.


	13. Old Black Marker

We're almost at the finish line, folks! For those who stuck around I wanna thank you for reading my second fanfic. I will say more when I release the final chapter, but until then enjoy!

* * *

 _"So far so good. I'm glad I'm not as rusty as I thought."_ Hitoha thought to herself. Now all that's left of the wedding ceremony is for the bride and

"Do you Taki Tachibana take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?

If so, answer " I do."

"I do" Taki then slides the ring he's holding into Mitsuha's ring finger.

Hitoha looks at her granddaughter. "I'm glad you found someone to make you happy." is what Mitsuha read as her grandmother smiles at her.

"Do you Mitsuha Miyamize take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

If so, answer " I do."

Rather than repeating those words, Mitsuha takes out something from her dress.

"A black marker?" Tsukasa wonders.

"Why in her bra of all places?" Yotsuha points out annoyingly. " _It's like this whole love story revolves around her breasts!"_

She grabs Taki's hand and writes a message on his hand, and silently puts the ring on his finger. Taki looks at the message that MItsuha wrote, and his eyes widens. He places his hand on his eye, trying to prevent the tears from flooding out. However, the feelings of happiness he felt are too much to bear. From Mitsuha's perspective, it's as if she was looking at younger version of herself. The way that Taki held his hand made her picture how emotional she became after seeing Taki-s confession written on her hand. After all this years she finally returned the favor.

"Can you be any more corny? How unoriginal can you be?" Taki smiles as he wipes the tears of his face.

"Many years ago you wrote that you loved me on my hand. I just thought that I might finally respond to what you wrote." Mitsuha smiles back as the tears start to flow down her face as well. It was like the moment that they shared on the staircase. This time, however, their spectacle of tears in in full display for all their loved ones to see. They didn't are rather touched by the waterworks.

"Dammit, Mitsuha I can't get this black ink off my face!" Taki rubs his face, trying to get the black smudges off his face.

"Whose fault is that you big dummy!" Mitsuha rubs her eyes, trying to wipe the last bit of tears off her face.

"Here." Hitoha hands Mitsuha a handkerchief, and proceeds to clean Taki's face.

"There." Mitsuha steps back to her spot where she can admire Taki's clean face.

"Thank you Obaa-chan."

"Well then," Hitoha announces, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!"

With the crowd's thunderous applause, the two share a kiss; their most intimate kiss they've given each other. They didn't care who saw. As Mitsuha held the back of Taki's head, while Taki held her from her back, they began to lose themselves in the passion of their kiss. Realistically, the kiss lasted a few seconds, but to them it seemed like an eternity. Their friends were all happy for them. However, they couldn't help but think that everything that transpired was very weird compared to other weddings. Shouko's and Shouya's wedding may have seem a little strange to any outsider, but to anyone who understands sign language, Shouya's actions would seem very normal (Ueno's reaction is another story.) However, this is a very normal reaction considering that only Taki and Mitsuha know the context of their actions. Regardless, all their loved ones are finally relieved that these two finally tied the knot.

"What a weird wedding." Yotsuha whispers to her father.

"What a weird wedding." Toshiki tells Taki's father.

"What a weird wedding." Tsukasa and Takagi say to each other.

"What a weird wedding." Sayaka and Tessie nod in agreement.

" _What a weird wedding." Hitoha watches as the couple walks down the aisle together._

"Weird wedding, huh?" Shouko signs to Shouya and Yuzuru as the watch Taki and Mitsuha leave through the church doors.

Rather than join the mob, Miki looks at the two as their silhouettes show them sharing another kiss outside. Miki may have given Taki a chance in romance in the past, but she really treated him more like a little brother. Much like an older sister, she is very proud of her kouhai. She looks at her wedding rings, and remembers the time she talked to Taki after he graduated college.

"I'm glad you found your happiness, Taki-kun." she says as she wipes a tear off her face with her arm. Suddenly, someone grabs her by the hand.

"Someday we'll have one like this." Tsukasa looks at her in the eyes as he kneels down, almost as if he's proposing to her once again. Miki couldn't help but laugh at her husband's silliness.

"Just promise me you won't do anything weird."

"I promise."

"Nee, Tessie who do you think is gonna have kids first? Mitsuha or Okudera-senpai?" Sayaka asks as she jabs her husband with her elbow. Annoyed, Tessie holds both of his wife's hands as he turns around to look at her face.

"What if it's us?"

"Stop! No! I'm not prepared yet to be a mother!"

At this point Toshiki and Taki's father are holding each other as they're crying hysterically.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be grandfathers!"

"I wish our wives were here to share our happiness! Yotsuha don't look at us!"

"I'll try not to, dad."

"First a wedding with sign language, now a wedding with black markers? I think I've seen everything." Yuzuru fixes her lens, trying to focus on Taki and Mitsuha. "Now can we get another kiss for the camera?" The couple oblige. With a steady hand and a press of a button, the camera flashes, cementing this moment for the couple to reminisce on for the rest of their lives. Of course, as long as Yuzuru is handsomely rewarded.

* * *

The idea of Mitsuha using a black marker actually came out when I was still brainstorming ideas for the story. However, another fanfic featured a similar idea, so I tweaked the story so that I wouldn't look like a copycat.


	14. A Hidden Engraving

"Take a look at this."

"Hold on." Shouya looks through the photos on his sister-in-law's camera. Not one of them were of Taki and Mitsuha. All of the picture were of a dark-haired girl with a hime cut, wearing a slimming red dress, and a white necklace wrapped around her neck. As he scrolls the camera's library, Shouya search becomes more and more futile as he finds more photos of the girl: angrily banging on a door, crying at the wedding ceremony, catching a bouquet, and so on.

Setting the camera down on his lap for a second, Shouya begins to interrogate his sister-in-law's intentions. "These are great photos, but why are they all of Yotsuha?"

"She looks great with her let down like that, plus if you saw a cute girl wearing a slender, red dress like that would you take a picture of her?"

"I wouldn't. I'm happily married." Shouya poses his hand in front of his face as he proudly shines his wedding ring at her.

"Well, Yotsuha was aesthetically pleasing that day."

Unable to find answers, Shouya quickly ups the ante with the questioning. "Do I sense an attraction from one Imouto to another, hmmm?" Shouya grins as he stares at Yuzuru, testing her will to not leak any vital information. With Shouya's pupils clear in detail, the distance between their faces os too unbearable for her to stand any longer. She quickly grabs the camera from him and frantically presses buttons to scroll to a series of videos of the wedding reception. The selection stops at video where you could hear Mitsuha yelling out to her little sister.

"Yotsuha! Catch!" The bouquet lands into her arms, and with a successful catch the festivities paused for a brief moment. All eyes were on her now.

"I wish you the best Yotsuha!" Taki yells out as Mitsuha waved at her little sister, happy for her bright future.

Chants of "TAKAGI! TAKAGI!" could be heard from the sides as Takagi hysterically tries to silence the crowd. While he himself didn't mind the teasing, he was prompted so out courtesy for his date who is on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Oh, poor Takagi," Miki holds her phone for Tsukasa, Tessie, and Sayaka to see. "I think we may have gone overboard with the teasing."

"It's alright, my dear," Tsukasa takes a sip of his coffee. "He tried to one up our wedding gift anyway. Nee, Takagi?" Takagi emerges from the door with his clothes covered with blotches of soil.

"I would've chipped in too, but you four were so indecisive that I decided to give my own." Wiping his face with a rag, he grabs a chair for himself and joins the group.

"A getaway to the hot springs isn't as extravagant as a trip to New York, but I guess your feelings are justified," Tessie says trying to sympathize with his jealous friend. He looks at the apron that Takagi left on the back of the chair he is sitting on. "Hey don't you two have a flower shop business to take care of?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miki points a biscotti at Tessie. "We're trying to be good hosts to our guests."

"And that's why you have me working up front? Some friends you guys are." Takagi says sarcastically.

"Consider it as punishment." Miki asserts in a firm tone.

"Don't change the subject so abruptly, Tessie." Tsukasa mimics his wife's gesture with his mug.

"Sorry…"

"Yuzuru-chan seems to take a liking to Yotsuha as well." Sayaka points out to the group. "I do recall that girl taking an awful lot of solo shots of Yotsuha."

"Maybe she likes how Yotsuha models on camera." Tessie adds.

"All of her pictures were candid…"

All three boys look at her with a frightened look on their faces. "Creepy…"

The video continues to run as the five of them continue to gaze at the screen.

* * *

As the crowd continues to cheer for Takagi, a voice causes the camera to turn towards Sayaka's direction.

"Hold on, I heard she likes Yuzuru-chan over there!" Sayaka points to the table where the Nishimiyas were sitting. Shouya spills a piece of cake as the news reached him within earshot.

"Oh, that's great!" Shouya blurted as he slams his hands on top of the table. With little hesitation he signs to Shouko about the exciting news.

"I'm happy for you!" Shouko signs with her fingers. Yuzuru denies her everyone's claims and grabs the camera back from whoever was holding it. Before she stops the video she had one more message to convey to the viewers.

"We're just friends STOP!"

With an sudden cut, the video ends abruptly.

"Why'd you stop the recording?"

"Because I felt attacked." Yuzuru rocks her chair back, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly a ball of paper hits the top of her head from behind, she fixes herself and turns around to find her sister pouting.

"Boo?" Shouko has her fingers formed in an X, disapproving of her little sister's behavior.

"Onee-chan not you too?" Shouko firmly places her hands on her hips and nods.

"C'mon show us what we really want to see!?" Shouyo demands his sister-in-law.

"Yes, yes Ishida-san."

"That's Nishimiya-san now, remember that."

"Of course it is." Yuzuru stumbles upon the desired photo of Mitsuha and Taki sealing their marriage with a kiss.

"Ohh, what a nice picture! It's almost as cute as ours, huh Shouko?"

"Ib habby bor bem, Isjida-kun." Shouko pats her spiky-haired partner on the head and kisses him. Even though them kissed in front of her many times, Yuzuru still feels weird seeing them display their affection so casually. Especially when her sister still addresses her husband by his old name.

"You better hurry up with those photos, Yuzuru!" Shouko's hands sign with a serious tone.

"Relax, nee-chan. I promised Yotsuha that they'll be done in a week."

"You mean Mitsuha?" Shouyo firmly corrects her as he crosses his arms.

"Sorry, nii-san, but those two names are pretty similar you know. Kinda like you two."

"Kaa-san does like to call us both 'Sho-chan'..."

"Anyways, what are those two up to now? It's been two days since the wedding."

Shouyu turns to his wife to sign Yuzuru's question.

"Flying to America." Shouko signs as she stares out into the window smiling.

* * *

"Have you seen the wedding reception video yet, onee-chan?" Yotsuha shows her screen to Mitsuha.

"Oh dear, first Takagi now Yuzuru. My little sister is such a romantic."

"Shut up! I'm not the one who's headed to her honeymoon at this minute."

"We still have a long way to go before we land. Do you miss me already?"

"Nah, Otou-san and Obaa-chan are enough company to be honest." Yotsuha turns her laptop towards her father and grandmother who wave to Mitsuha.

"Get some sleep, Mitsuha."

"I will, Otou-san."

"Stay safe, dear."

"I will Obaa-chan. I have Taki-kun with me." Mitsuha winks at the three in confidence.

"Have a safe flight onee-chan! Don't wear him out too much once you're there!"

"Yotsuha! That's inappropriate talk for someone your age!"

"Otou-san not right now!"

"It seems like it's lively at home when I'm not around, huh?" Mitsuha responds as she talks to her family from her front face camera. "I can't wait to see the pictures that Yuzuru took of the wedding."

"You have to be patient onee-chan, art takes time to perfect."

"Oh really? Are you just saying that because you want YOUR photos turn out good?" Mitsuha smirks at her sister through her phone screen.

From the background you could hear Toshiki excitedly asking his youngest daughter a series of questions. "Yotsuha, you have a girlfriend? Who is she? When can I meet her?"

"It's nothing like that! You're the one who got to know Nishimiya in the first place."

"Well I never said to befriend her little sister either."

"Onee-chan if you weren't flying to New York right now I swear I would…" Yotsuha's threat was cut short when Hitoha pushes her to the side so she can see her granddaughter.

"Just ignore these two and get on with your trip."

"Alright Obaa-chan, I'll call you guys once we arrive."

Ending the call, Mitsuha stares at her window, although there's nothing much to see since it's nighttime. This is her first time flying, yet surprising she remains so calm despite being thousands of meters in the air. Perhaps it's the sight of the full moon keeping her company at night. Flying above the clouds, it appears crystal clear right next to her, illuminating her presence through her window.

" _Luckily I have to speak English to some of my clients at work so asking for directions shouldn't be a problem."_

With a beam of light shining from the window, a sparkle lit from Mitsuha's right ring finger, bright enough to catch her attention. She lifts her hand to take a close look at the ring. The words "Mr. & Mrs. Miyamizu" coil around the surface of the ring. Mitsuha looks at her tired husband, curled up on his side on his seat. Luckily, the seats fold out almost like a bed and come with complimentary blankets and pajamas. One of the many perks of flying first-class.

"Honestly, he could've told me this was his plan. Why does give himself so much trouble. But now that we're married, I guess I have a say on what he does now." She takes off the ring to admire the craftsmanship put into it. Mitsuha can see herself smiling from the reflection off her ring. However, upon further inspection, she noticed something inside the ring; something she hasn't seen yet.

"I swear if he added something stupid without me knowing this entire plane is turning back to Tokyo." Mitsuha promises as she furiously checks the ring with her nightlight.

"Another engraving?"

She tilts the ring to read the message inside. The penmanship mirrored Taki's handwriting, as if he wanted Mitsuha to know that this was a message coming straight from him. When she finished read the message, she lays back on her chair and puts on her ring so she can wipe the tears off her face.

"Making me cry like this twice? Very unforgivable, Taki-kun."

Perhaps Mitsuha said that last bit a little too loudly, because as soon as he heard his name Taki wakes up from his slumber to check on his wife.

"Mitsuha, what's wrong?" Taki asks as he rubs his eyes. "Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry. Now please get some sle-"

Without saying a word MItsuha quickly kisses Taki, enough to jolt him out of drowsiness.

"What was that for!?"

Rather than answer his question, Mitsuha pets his head. "Nothing, I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"You're being very weird right now."

"And you're speaking to loudly. Go back to bed, sweetie, it's late."

"Yes, Miyamizu-sama. I just need to use the restroom first." Taki gets up and makes his exit. While waiting to finish his business on the toilet, he smiles at his wife's revelation.

"So she finally looked inside the ring. I'm glad. It's not much, but I wanted to thank her some way." Taki touches the side on his pants and takes out his empty wallet. "I hope she can bear though. This vacation and the engraving cost me several weeks worth of visits to the cafe."

With her tears dried up Mitsuha takes a look at her ring again to admire her husband's message. In a soft voice she reads it out loud.

"I'm glad we found each other again."

She slips her ring back at the hand that Taki wrote on many years ago. "This time I won't forget. How can I?" She touches the plane window with her hand, contemplating on the events that transpired this past week.

What started off as a journey to find what they lost, ended with them finding each other again. What started off as a fateful meeting on a staircase, turned out to be a journey of discovery and recollection.

With one chapter of their lives closed, a new door awaits for them to open. While the future is far beyond to see, they at least have each other to walk this road together.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank so much for reading my second fanfic. To be quite honest, when I first watched Kimi No Na Wa, I had zero expectations on how well it would be. I came out of that theater an emotional wreck. Like many of you, I would assume that the ending left you with much to be desired. I certainly did. Which is why I felt compelled to write fanfics for the very first time. Although I liked my first story, I really wanted to expand more on the movie's universe. A wedding fanfic seemed the most logical. However, this was very difficult to write. How can I write about a wedding if I myself have never been in a relationship? Anyways, this was a lot of fun to write, and I don't think I'll writing just yet. I have a couple of ideas on what my next story will be. Here are some of them

Working Title: Our Gift To You

Hitoha is lying on her deathbed, counting down the hours before she passes away. With her loved ones by her side, she makes one last request to Mitsuha and her new grandson Taki. She wishes to have her ashes buried inside the Miyamizu shrine. The two humbly honor Hitoha's wishes. At the same time, the two wonder if there is a way for them to tell their friends how exactly they met. Recalling the supernatural phenomenon that occur around the shrine, they invite their friends to join them on their task, hoping that whatever restored their memories would help them reveal the past to their friends. This would be continuation of where the first two stories left off.

Working Title: Moons and Comets

I know that putting a crossover piece late into this story is kinda weird, but I found that these two movies have a lot in common despite having such different premises. Not to mention these are the two best anime movies to come out in recent memory. So I wanted to write a origin story of how Mitsuha and Shouko met. The story itself would probably take place before Taki proposes to Mitsuha. At this point, Shouya and Shouko are newly married. Feeling bad that she was unable to attend the wedding, Mitsuha pays her old friend a visit. Little did the two know that Taki and Shouya had already met before. I'm thinking that around the time that Mitsuha decides to take a sign language course, she meets Shouko. Taki on the other hand is starting college, and runs into a lost Shouya, who is desperately trying to find Shouko to confess his love to her.

Working Title: I actually don't have one for this story lol

Samurai Jack left me with another bittersweet ending, and I really wanted to Jack and Ashi to be together. I already had an idea of a Samurai Jack x Avatar crossover, where Jack befriends Aang and meets Korra many years later, so I ran along with that idea. Basically, Ashi didn't die when she disappeared but returned to help original time. The ladybug in the ending gave me hope that Ashi is alive somewhere. Jack and Ashi cope with their grief by meditating underneath the same tree. However, one day they accidentally enter the spirit world where Jack finds a strange person named Wan, while Ashi finds a woman named Korra and her girlfriend Asami in the middle of their vacation.

Working Title: Is Musubi A Psychic Ability?

Another Kimi No Na Wa crossover story, but it's completely separate from the other stories i mentioned. This one is a Mob Psycho 100 crossover, that takes place after Mitsuha and Taki meet on the staircase. As they got to know each other more, their memories of the past do as well. However, they're curious to know how the body-switching even started. To make matters worse, the body-switching started happening again even though Mitsuha is alive. Trying to find answers, the couple stumbles upon a strange alley in Tokyo. With a flash of light, them find themselves in Salt City with a flyer advertising a place called Spirits and Such Consultation Office. With no other options the two decide to check the place out. In the story Shigeo has taken over for Reigen, and is a reputable psychic.

Working Title: Me and My Dark-Haired Sisters

I probably won't work on this one since I think it would look better if someone drew this, but this would be an alternate universe kinda thing. This story is based on the fact that a lot of my favorite female characters are dark-haired. Jack and Ashi are a couple, but with a large family. They have three older daughters: Satsuki, Mitsuha, and Asami; two younger daughters: Mikasa and Ryuko; and one son named Shigeo. This story revolves around Shigeo having to deal with growing up as a teenager while having to deal with his five sisters. This one is just some weird idea I came up with, don't take this seriously. Actually don't even read this one, just skim through it.

Let me know what story idea sounds the most interesting to you. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story. It was a lot of fun.


End file.
